The Start
by stormy003
Summary: The beginning of something new. EM beings have come from space to the planet Earth. It was known by Omega-Xis and Vul that they came from Planet FM, but why was that? Fukushima Hoshi is now caught up in between the mess that the viruses in everyday life and now extraterrestrial beings from the Planet FM have created on Earth along with the others who are able to EM-Wave change.
1. Character Profile

Name: Fukushima Hoshi (JA), Gwen Starr (EN)

Hoshi means 'star' and Fukushima means 'blessed Island'. Gwen means 'white, fair, blessed, holy' and her English last name doesn't have a special meaning and is just pronounced as 'star'.

Characters: 福島星

Gender: Female

Age: 11 – 12

Birthdate: May 18

Transer Holder: Pegasus (I changed it cause I totally forgot how dark the Dragon Transer was suppose to be. Oh whale, haha.)

Personality:  
Outgoing as she can be, Hoshi can be quite serious at times like when Luna Platz (Shirogane Luna) and the other two boys, Zack Temple (Saishoin Kizamaru) and Bud Bison (Ushijima Gonta), decided to pull her to school for always being late. Hoshi is very responsible for her age, having a really busy mom and no dad. She is also caring to the people close to her, throwing her in front of them to shield them from anything like an attack or falling objects. The girl is very honest, never keeping a secret from anyone, and loves to crack jokes to her friends. She isn't much of a prankster, unlike her wizard, Vul.

Appearance:  
Hoshi has light rosy pink hair that reaches mid back and long bangs that passes her light blue and a hint of purple eyes. The lock of bangs center the middle of her face between her eyes and some of her bangs are tucked behind her ears on both sides. The rest of her bangs frame the sides of her face passing her chin. The front sides of her hair reaches about an inch+ below her shoulders. She wears a slate colored short sleeved shirt with cyan lines over a loose looking cream colored shirt with bright green lines and hems. The shirt splits all the way to where her collar is intact with the shirt and a golden clip in the center with a cyan line in the middle. Hoshi wears slate colored pants similar to her shirt that covers her ankles with 2 cyan colored bands around the thighs, one of the bands is hanging loose and connects on the side of her pants. Her sneakers matches her long sleeved shirt, cream colored base with green lines and at the heel. She also wears cream fingerless gloves that seems to connect with her shirt. The girl is fit and has a small petite body.

Likes: Jokes, little pranks, her friends, seeing everyone smiling around her, entertainment, music

Dislikes: Being center of attention, annoying people, having a prank played back on her, the enemies, school

Compatible Wizard: Vul (constellation Vulpecula)

Gender: Female

Personality:  
Vul is known to be slightly lazy. She cares for her partner and everyone close to her, always worrying about the decisions Hoshi makes. She can be very noisy at some point, but at the same time can be very quiet for unknown reasons which tends to freak out Hoshi. Vul also loves to play pranks on certain people and FMians like Omega-Xis and Geo.

Likes: Jokes, pranks, sleeping, lazing-about, Hoshi and her friends, the sky for it's color

Dislikes: Kill-joys, FMians that are against her, being blamed for no reason, being disturbed from her sleep unless there's a reason for it

Appearance:  
Vul is an extraterrestrial being from Planet AM. She takes the form of an eletromagnetic orange nine-tailed fox that has a visibly shaped upper body and fazing lower body. The shoulders and near Vul's paws has a wing like design. She wears a golden bracelet on each arm that has a green-blue colored line on it's side. Her face plate is orange with a white snout, showing her green eyes marked with red at the corners of the eye holes (black is filled into the empty spots). The face plate is shaped like a mask, covering the top snout and forehead. The forehead has a mark that reaches between the slender eye holes. The center is green-blue surrounded by a light blue with a yellow outline at the end. Vul's plate also has yellow outlines at the sides underneath her ears. After an EM-Wave change, Vul is the base weapon of Hoshi's dual bladed lance.

Em-Wave Change: Lunar Kyuubi (just called Kyuubi most times)

Kyuubi means fox. Her wizard is a nine-tailed fox and when the two EM-Wave change, she becomes the nine-tailed EM human. Lunar relates to the moon even though I was aiming for light, but whatever.

Project-TC: Transcode 018, Lunar Kyuubi

Attacks:  
Kyuubi Inferno- Flames cover the blades of the lance and allows the user to attack at far range. Aim at an enemy and swing the lance once to shoot out a wave of flames from one side of the blade and swing it another time with the other blade to do the same. Allows to be shot twice (double blade).

Aurora's Rain- A small aurora appears above the enemy, allowing light flames to rain down on them.

Bright Harmony- User swings the lance before them; summoning light beams, what looks like piano keys, and shooting them out one at a time or at the same time. Four beams may be summoned at a time. When the beams are summoned, random piano notes can be heard faintly.

Kyuubi's Call- A fox's call that stuns enemies for a short period of time.

Lunar Flames- Light flames appear at the end of the nine tails. The user's tails would form a shape that looks like the top half of a moon as they twirl once in a circle, sending the fireballs in a row.

Appearance:  
Her hair is now bind at the lower half with a plain golden ring. Her hair color changes from pink to white, hinted with a bit of orange,and now has movable ears. The nine tails are now white with a hint of orange instead of being fully orange and it is unknown why. Hoshi wears a dark grey body suit that covers her entire body and neck. She wears an orange sleeveless dress that has a tall loose collar and splits at the sides, reaching a little over her hips, a split in the front center a little below her stomach, and in the center in the back for her tails to move freely. The front reaches mid thigh while the back reaches around her calves. The dress resembles to dress shirts and tailcoats. The dress has a line in the center The strip in the center is dark brown color and on both sides of the stripes is a thinner white stripe. On her right shoulder connects a white wing where her collar connects with her sleeveless dress, acting like Harp Note's (Lyra Note) shoulder gear/guard. On her left is a brown shoulder guard, connected with a gold lining. Her wrists bears a bracelet similar to Vul's, golden with a green-blue mark, with visible tiny white wings on the side. The bracelets now have tiny "claws" resting on her backhands. Her glove is dark brown, but her fingers are dark grey, making it look fingerless. Hoshi's leg braces are orange with yellow in the center of the knee guard. The sides where her dark grey feet connects with the braces has white tiny wings. The center has a tiny red circle or gem with yellow tiny wings coming out of it. Her helmet is not a full helmet, similar to Geo Stelar's (Hoshikawa Subaru). The helmet is orange with the same marking as Vul's on the forehead and sides of the helmet. Now framing her face are white looking wings that pass her chin a tiny bit. The helmet is shaped sharp above her eyes and around the eye area, it has the same red marking as Vul's face. The middle where the point is between the eyes is white and her visor, also similar to Geo's, is green like Vul's eyes.

Weapon after change: Dual Bladed Lance

Appearance:  
The blades are silver. The medium sized rod of the lance is golden, including the embroidery near the blades. The wings are white and the stiff twirling rods near the embroidery are green. The area of the wings has orange aura coming out of it, indicating the FMian.

Background:  
It is unknown to her about her father and her mother is a very busy person, always leaving her at home for work and business trips 24/7. Hoshi doesn't mind being left alone at home as she knows that her mother is a very responsible and hardworking woman. Hoshi knows nothing about her dad and isn't a bit bothered by it at all. Vul came to the girl one day, the same day Omega-Xis came to Earth, appearing before her when she was on her way home from visiting Sonia Strumm (Hibiki Misora). Vul was originally from Planet AM (an AMian), but ever since the planet was destroyed she began wandering and hiding at other planets in space. Her last stop before coming to Earth was the sister planet of Planet AM, Planet FM. Hoshi has been talking to Sonia for around 2 years already, helping her with work when needed, and recently met Geo Stelar with their school incident. It is visible that she has an interest with Patrick Sprigs (Futaba Tsukasa), but whole heartedly ignores those feelings and denies them. her relationship between Luna and the others began to grow after Geo began to go to school more often. She was disappointed when she found out about Patrick working with Gemini. The reason why she hates school was because of an accident where she found another male student around her age get picked on by older students, earning bruises and cuts. She has no idea what happened to the student after the entire incident, but was sure he was thankful for her action of bringing him to the nurses offices as quickly as possible. She no bears a grudge for school, not wanting to see the action happen again near her.

Relationships:  
Geo Stelar[Hoshikawa Subaru] (friend), Sonia Strumm[Hibiki Misora] (friend), Luna Platz[Shirogane Luna] (friend), Zack Temple[Saishoin Kizamaru] (friend), Bud Bison[Ushijima Gonta] (friend), Patrick Sprigs[Futaba Tsukasa] (slight interest/friend), Hikari Starr[Fukushima Hikari] (mother)

**Hoshikawa Suyuri(Galaxia Stelar) and Lexina belongs to SubaruTC003 **


	2. Chapter 1

"Alright then, honey. You take care now, okay?"

"Mhm. Have a safe trip mom!"

Mrs. Fukushima Hikari gave a worried smile to her daughter. "Remember to call when you can and need to. And it's almost time for school, so get ready soon!"

"But mom, I want to see you take off at the airport!" Fukushima Hoshi complained.

Mrs. Fukushima gave a small sigh and thought for a bit. "Okay then. But straight to school after that alright, Hoshi?"

Hoshi pouted, but then brightened up and ran to get her school bag. "Fine, fine. I promise," she exclaimed as she ran off.

Hoshi's mother smiled at her daughter's retreating figure and was then interrupted by the door bell.

"Yes? How may I help you, young man?" she asked the person as she opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Fukushima. Is Fukushima Hoshi here?" the boy asked.

"Why, yes. May I ask for your name?" her mother replied.

"My name is Saishoin Kizamaru. I'm in the same class as your daughter and I am also here to pick her up for school."

Mrs. Fukushima stared at Kizamaru for a second and then gave a slow, confused nod.

"Mom, I'm ready! Let's-, " Hoshi cut off her sentence midway and stared at Kizamaru with wide eyes.

Finally registering who was at the front door, she lowered her eyelids into a slight glare. "What are you doing here, Four-Eyes?"

Kizamaru shrugged and pushed up his glasses. "I'm here to get you to school on time today. Luna-san told me to come get you while she went off to get Hoshikawa Subaru. This is a way for her status as president to be increased as she will be nominated as student council soon!"

Hoshi stared at the boy with no interest present in the air.

"Have fun. Doesn't concern me and it never will," she answered straightforwardly.

The rose pink haired girl waved her hand as she walked past her classmate with her mother following her. Kizamaru stood in front of the house with disbelief written on his face.

"This is for Luna-san and I will not give up so easily!" the short boy exclaimed, grabbing the girl's arm.

"WHA- HEY! LET GO!" Hoshi yelled as she got pulled back.

Kizamaru began to drag her off to the opposite direction she was heading with all his might as Hoshi's mother stared at the two with concern for her daughter.

* * *

"I'll go get that."

The boy walked over to answer the door only to see a girl in front of his house. "Yes? Hoshikawa residence, how may I help you?" he asked, blinking several times.

"Hoshikawa Subaru-kun?" the pigtailed girl asked.

"Uhh, yes, that's me… Who are you?" Subaru asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I'm Shirogane Luna, your class president of Kodamasho Elementary School, Class A-2," she announced.

Luna pounced in front of her classmate and grabbed his arm. "Well, let's get to school now!"

Subaru's eyes grew wide with shock as he struggled in her grip and tried backing off. "H-HEY! LET GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" he exclaimed as his mother appeared behind him.

"Subaru? What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh! You must be his mother! Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hoshikawa! I'm Shirogane Luna, the class president of Kodomasho Elementary School, Class A-2! Don't worry. I'll take care of you son right away, so you can rest easy!" Luna chirped happily as she began to drag him to school.

* * *

"Let. Go. Of. Me. Already!" Hoshi said between her clenched teeth.

"Not until we get to school," Kizamaru told the girl.

Hoshi, who was now very displeased and angry, threw her arm in a downward motion and got her arm out of his grip.

"Oh, Kizamaru! You got her?" Luna called over as the two shot their heads over to her direction.

"Yep! She was about to leave with her mom to go somewhere, so I decided to take a chance and drag her here," he said proudly.

Hoshi shot a glare at the boy. "I was going to take her to the airport until you came along and interrupted," she hissed.

"Oh, well… So this is Hoshikawa Subaru. The boy who has been grieving over his father's disappearance on the satellite, Peace, 3 years ago and now refuses to go to school.." Kizamaru said as he studied the boy.

Subaru frowned at this and pulled his arm away from the girl. "I SAID LET GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO SCHOOL!" he yelled as he walked away only to be stopped by another boy that was 10 times his size.

"You're not going anywhere until Luna-san says so," he told the smaller boy, lifting him off his feet by the shoulders.

"Nice timing, Gonta! Now let's go to school," Luna said, grabbing onto Hoshi's arm once more.

"H-hey! I already said that I'm not going right now! I'll go to school later!" Hoshi said, pulling her arm away from the platinum-blond haired girl.

"I'm n-not going- Ah! –Either!" Subaru grunted with pain as he struggled to get out of Gonta's grip. The boy pushed off from the boy's stomach and tried running past him only to be blocked, pushed down, and sat on.

"You're coming with us!" Gonta commanded.

"Get off him! You're going to hurt him like that!" Hoshi exclaimed as she ran over to the two.

"Gonta? Is that you? What are you doing to that poor boy!" someone yelled in a distant.

"It's our sensei!" Luna exclaimed worryingly while the other two boys panicked.

Subaru took the chance and pushed Gonta off him, grabbing Hoshi's wrist while he was at it and took off.

* * *

"Ha.. ha… haa…" the two panted.

"T-thanks.." Hoshi said, catching her breath.

"It. It was. Not a problem. At all," Subaru said between each breath he took.

Standing up straight, Hoshi pulled her bangs back and allowed it to fall back into place. "Are you okay?" she asked the brown haired boy.

"I-I'm fine.. Though he was quite heavy.." Subaru said with a small chuckle, adjusting the visualizer on top of his head.

Hoshi stared at him and then giggled a bit. "I think I can tell."

She poked his shoulder and chest, receiving a wince from the boy.

"Take a rest soon, you'll need it after all that. I'm Fukushima Hoshi. Pleasure to meet you," she said as she stuck out her hand.

Subaru stared for a bit and then gave a small smile. "Hoshikawa Subaru. Nice to meet you too," he said, taking her hand into his.

"I think I'll head to AMAKEN now."

Hoshi perked up at this. "Oh? You visit AMAKEN sometimes too? I never seem to see you there. Are you interested in space?" she asked.

Subaru stared at the girl and then nodded. "I want to become an astronaut someday, you see, and find my dad. I know he's still out there somewhere," he said with a serious tone.

Hoshi gave a reassuring smile and laid a hand onto his shoulder carefully.

"I'm sure he is.. Well, we should take our leave now. I'll see you around Hoshikawa-kun," Hoshi said waving.

"You can call me Subaru, Hoshi," he said waving back.

"Fine with me!"

* * *

**Well, yeah, I'm taking art and fanfic requests now I guess I'll stop taking any requests on August 10****th**** at 12 AM, so that means you have 2 full days! Go go go go! **

**I decided to make a Megaman fanfic, haha. Starforce is my favorite series along with Battle Network/NT Warriors! I'll be updating randomly now since school starts next week on Tuesday TuT'. I'm use to their English names more than their Japanese names, but you know what I'd say… OH WHALES, HAHA.**

_**~stormy003**_


	3. Chapter 2

'Want to come over to the studio really quick?'

Hoshi smiled at the screen on her transer. "How about afterschool? I'm already really late to class, Misora," she said.

'Are you always late to school, Hoshi?' Hibiki Misora asked curiously and obviously worriedly.

"It's fineeee… Don't worry about it. I have a good reason to be late anyways."

Misora sighed on the other side of the communicator. 'Righttt…. Well, you should go now then. I'll see you later!'

Hoshi let out a small laugh. "Alright then. See you afterschool, Misora," she said, giving a small wave before closing her transer and finally heading to school.

* * *

"You're late again, Fukushima-san!" sensei said.

"Right….. Sorry, sensei, but my mom was leaving for a business trip. I just wanted to send her off before she leaves me," Hoshi said, shrugging her shoulders.

What she said was true, but when she got to the airport, her mother had already took off and left the town.

"I understand that much, but you're late every day and today, you're a lot later than usual!" her teacher exclaimed.

"I have my reasons. I can tell you all of them. Would you like to hear?" Hoshi asked with an innocent smile on her face.

".. No. It's quite alright.. Just catch up with today's studies…" she said, giving her notebook to the girl.

Hoshi bowed to her teacher and went over to her desk to take down the notes she missed, going ahead of everyone while she was at it. Hoshi looked through her transer as class continued on for the next few hours.

'I wonder what Misora wants me to do today… Probably listen to a song that she wrote..' Hoshi thought as she looked through the news.

The girl closed the cover of the terminal and then stretched, leaning onto her hand tiredly as she listened to her teacher talk.

"Hoshi you seem pretty bored. Why don't you come up here and show us your answer," her teacher's voice snapped.

"Okay.." she mumbled, standing up from her seat .

'I believe I already looked through this… about a week ago?' she said in her mind.

* * *

"Subaru isn't a spy, Shinsuke. He's a friend of mine, so don't worry!" Subaru looked over to where the voice was coming from.

"Amachi-san!" he exclaimed happily, running towards the man.

"Hey there, Subaru!" Mamoru Amachi said, ruffling the boy's hair.

"…"

Utagai Shinsuke continued to stare at the two alertly.

"Don't worry, Utagai-san. I'm really not here to steal your invention! I just wanted to visit AMAKEN today, that's all!" Subaru told the alerted man, trying to reassure him.

"Let's go walk around the lab," Amachi said, leading the boy in.

"Wow… It.. It's amazing as always!" Subaru exclaimed, leaning over onto the glass.

Amachi smiled at the boy's reaction. "You sure are your father's son."

Subaru's face expression dropped into a serious expression. "..One day.. I will become a space pilot, taking that rocket.. And find my dad… I'm sure he's still out there…" Subaru told the man, letting his arms fall to his sides.

Amachi sighed, taking his hat off and pulling back his hair.

"Subaru, have you been studying?" the man asked, putting his hat back on. "You do know you have to study hard to reach that goal of yours. Your dad may be a great pilot, but he was also an excellent scientist."

"Yeah, I know that. I've been mainly studying science and math, but I also looked through the other subjects," he said.

".. You should.. try going back to school soon.. Your mother must be worried sick about you," Amachi told his friend's son.

Subaru looked at his feet with worry.

"It's important to study and sure you can do that at home, but making friends is just as important as studying. You can always talk to them when you need to, you see?"

* * *

The school bell sounded all around the campus, signaling the end of the school day.

'Now I need to go see Misora and see what's up..' Hoshi muttered under her breath as she swung her bag onto her shoulder.

The girl opened the door and took a step out, unaware of the person coming her way. "Oof! A-ahh.. Sorry..!" she said, trying to regain her balance.

"It's alright," the person said, a hand set on the wall and grabbing the girl's arm before she lost all balance she had left.

"Are you okay?"

Hoshi looked up from the ground and saw that the person she bumped into was Futaba Tsukasa. Hoshi stood at her spot and blinked, registering what was going on.

"Oh, Futaba-kun. Yes, I'm fine," Hoshi said, standing up straight.

"My bad. I should've looked where I was going. Well, I must be going," she replied walking away and giving back a wave.

"Okay then. Becareful!" Tsukasa called after her.

* * *

On the way to Misora's studio, the girl felt as if she was being followed by someone, looking around her surroundings once in a while.

'I guess it's just my imagination…' she kept thinking.

Continuing down the side walk and waiting for the cars to stop, Hoshi couldn't help but think that there WAS something following her.

'It seriously feels like I'm being followed..'

Hoshi decided to look around her surroundings once more, seeing an orange fox-like figure looking directly at her. The fox looked like it was made of electromagnetic waves, being able to go through anything it desires, and it left Hoshi thinking that she was just imagining things. The girl rubbed her eyes a bit and looked at where the fox was before, only to see that it was gone.

"That.. was strange…" she said out loud. "I'm going crazy…" Hoshi told herself as she began to walk across the street and into the building.

The fox came back down from the EM wave road and stared at the girl a little longer as she entered the building.

"Her waves.. They seem to match up with mine. Hm.."

"Sorry, Misora! Am I late?" Hoshi asked, running into the singer's room.

The dark magenta haired girl looked over at the rose pink haired girl with a wide grin on her face.

"Nope! Just in time, Hoshi!"

Hoshi let out a long sigh.

"Thank god… So, why did you call me here for?" she asked, sitting on one of the dark pink sofas.

"Well! Glad you asked!" Misora exclaimed, rummaging through the pile of paper on her desk. "Here it is~!" she sang as she held out the sheets of music.

"New song?" Hoshi asked curiously, crossing here legs and leaning back onto the sofa.

"Yeah! And today…. You're helping me out with the background vocals and keyboard~!"

Misora shoved the sheet music to the girl excitedly and went over to get her guitar and the lyrics sheets, pink hoodie bouncing on her back.

"The keyboard is right over there like usual! Oh, by the way. I couldn't match up the background vocals. I tried, pretty much, a bunch of things, but it didn't mix up too well…" Misora told Hoshi as she put a finger to her chin.

"Hmmmm… Well let's try again then! ..How does the song go? Can you sing it for me? I'll record it on the transer and we'll listen and sing along later," Hoshi said.

"Fine with me~!" Misora sang out as she strummed her guitar soft for the recording to pick up her voice more.

_Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete__  
Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu__  
Mayoi tamerai wo furikiri__  
Soko ni aru hazu no michi wo ikou!_

Miageru sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro

_Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu__  
Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu__  
Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite_

* * *

As the two girls tried adding in the background vocals, Hoshi couldn't help but think of that EM Wave nine-tailed fox.

"How about if I sang this part about an octave lower….. and if the background vocals are filled with accidentals at this part.." Hoshi said, writing down the notes on a third copy.

'Was that really just an imagination?'

Misora began to strum the melody and harmony with the notes Hoshi wrote down.

"Oh hey! That does sound better!" the girl said happily. "Then at the chorus.." she said, pointing at the lines. "It could be the reverse of these two lines in the verse, making it have not too many accidentals, and what if we added in repeated notes like.."

The girl strummed her guitar again playing A sharp twice leading to an F and then the same thing with C leading to another F then to an E and F sharp, ending with 3 G sharps.

"That sounds nice! And some of these notes can be high notes also just as long it is following the melody," Hoshi said with a bright smile on her face. "It's a good thing this is a dual keyboard.. There wouldn't be any bass in this song if we sang it now," the girl said, setting the pen down on the table in front of her. "Okay I'll try to give it a shot and sing with the recording really quick."

Hoshi took a deep breath and played the song on her transer.

Misora's mouth opened as she smiled brightly.

"That was what I was having trouble going for! That sounded great! We can record with the instruments and both our voices now," the singer said. "But first we should go eat…. It took awhile to get this down."

Hoshi laughed at the girl and nodded. "Remember to cover up so no one recognizes you!" she said, following Misora out the room.

* * *

"The usual please!" Misora told the waiter. "So, why didn't you go to school on time again today?"

Hoshi smiled at her friend. "My mom left for a business trip today for I don't know how long. I decided to see her off at the airport today, but my annoying classmates prevented me from going. A boy I just met today slightly had the same problem as I did and decided to help me get out of it," she said shrugging.

The waiter came back with the duo's food in hand.

"I see. So you decided to head over to the airport before she left I'm guessing?" Misora said.

"Correcto!" Hoshi said, pointing at the girl. "Thing was, I came too late.."

Misora stared at Hoshi and gave a warm smile. "I understand, but-"

Hoshi cut off her friend's sentence. "I know I shouldn't have brought this up. Sorry about that."

The girl just shook her heard with her eyes closed. "It's alright. Let's just eat now."

* * *

"Misora? If we record both our voices, are you going to perform this song then onstage?" her friend asked her curiously when they got back.

"… Let's keep this between you. And. Me!" she told the girl.

Hoshi smiled at her and shook her head. "If you say so…"

Misora walked over to where the keyboard stood and turned her head to face Hoshi. "Maybe I can bring you upstage with you someday~!" she sang.

"Hahaha, no. That's not a good idea. I mean look at me now versus imagining me on stage," Hoshi said as she made a gesture to herself, walking over to the keyboard and then changing up the instrument's settings.

"I'm sure you'd look cute in anything!"

Hoshi let out a laugh and shook her head. "I am, like, equivalent to a pig. Style is not my thing," she said, pulling her hair up to make ear shapes and puffing out her cheeks.

Misora laughed until tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "Not even!"

"Ah! This should be fine."

Misora nodded ,calming down from the laughing fit she had, as she began the recording.

_Tobikau SIGUNARU sore zore no kyou wo nosete__  
Onaji shuuhasuu kasane ai kimi to hanasu__  
__**Mayoi**__ tamerai wo furikiri__  
__**Soko ni**__ aru hazu no __**michi wo ikou**__!_

_Miageru_

_**sora wa kokoro ni tsumoru negai no iro**__**  
Egaku yume wo utsushi dasu**__**  
Kanarazu itsuka kono te ni fureru asu e no chizu**__**  
Tsuyoku takaku todokumade kagayaite**_

* * *

"I'll edit this and send it to you later tonight okay?" Misora told the girl after they finished.

"Okay. I can't wait to see how it turned out," Hoshi said, checking the time. "Oh man, it's already 6.. How long have we been at this already?"

Misora saved the recording and looked at the girl. "Well, we did try to come up with the background vocals and then went out to eat, so that took a lot of time.. And then we also had failed recordings where we started laughing and joking around. I'll be sure to send those failed ones too, hehehe," the girl listed.

"I should go home now then. The sun's almost fully set," Hoshi giggled as she told the girl and walked out the door with her bag in hand. "I'll see you tomorrow or so, if you like! Bye!" she called, waving behind her.

"Sure! See you tomorrow, I guess!" Misora called after her friend.

"It seems like the streets are slowly emptying out…" Hoshi said, walking away from the studio.

The same fox she spot in the afternoon appeared before her eyes out of nowhere.

"W-WHA! E-eh..?" Hoshi managed out her throat.

The fox stared at the girl and continued to sway its tails around gracefully.

"I-it's you! So, I wasn't dreaming? Or am I still crazy?" Hoshi asked, looking around the environment.

"No one else can see me! You, however, are able to," the fox said, lifting a paw and swishing a tail in front of Hoshi's face.

Hoshi pointed at herself curiously. "What? Me? Only?"

"My name is Vul. Unfortunately, you better head back home before it's too late," Vul told the girl, flying into her transer.

"H-hey! What do you- Nevermind…" the girl said sighing and running back home to find out more about this alien fox named Vul.

* * *

"Like I said earlier, I am Vul. I came from space you see, from the planet called FM," she said once again.

"Planet…. FM..?" Hoshi repeated.

"Correct!"

The fox appeared out of the transer and floated above the floor. "I am an EM Wave being, made from EM waves."

Hoshi looked the fox's body only to see Vul's upper body and tails while the rest were just faded jagged waves.

"I see… I'm Fukushima Hoshi. So, why were you following me?" she asked.

"Your waves seemed to match up with mine, so I decided to stick with you."

Hoshi stared at the fox curiously. "Stick.. with me..?"

"You and I are now partners, wizard and operator!"

Hoshi looked at her new so-called partner confusedly. "Part…ners…? Okay….."

'What's going on right now?' she asked in her head.

* * *

Subaru laid back onto the sloping grass hill as he pulled on his visualizer.

"…. Huh..?"

The boy sat up and squinted up into the sky, putting on and taking off the goggles repetitively.

"What are those.. lights..?" he asked himself. "Are they fighting?"

Subaru let his arm drop to his side and stood up from his place. Looking at the lights harder, Subaru stood there curiously as one of the lights began to fall out of the sky and onto him.

"I-IT'S GOING TO HIT ME!" he exclaimed.

The light fell onto him quickly before he could even blink.

"AH!"

* * *

**Art and fanfic requests are still being taken! I'll stop accepting them on August 10****th**** at 12 AM. Check out my art on deviantart (****imboredom****) or instagram (****izzy_chan_****) if you like. **

**I have so much trouble trying to call Geo Subaru instead of Geo, HAHA.  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	4. Chapter 3

"A-AH! W-WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE'S THE EXIT?" Subaru exclaimed as he struggled to move in the spot he was at and accidently spun himself.

The blue and green alien groaned in pain, causing the boy to stop himself in one place.

"..What's wrong with you..?" Subaru asked as he looked at the EM being and then moved in closer to him. "It was probably when you were fighting with that other light… Are you hurt..?"

The irregular being looked up at the boy and took a deep, ragged breath. "It's your fault.." he mumbled.

"Wait, what?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. It's just a scratch. It'll heal by itself," he told the boy. Subaru gave a small slow nod as he continued to stare at the injured being.

"My name is Omega-Xis and I'm from Planet FM," Omega-Xis said.

"Omega-Xis…? Planet FM?" the boy asked. Subaru opened his mouth again to ask another question until Omega-Xis raised an arm and stopped the boy from saying anything.

"Shh."

"W-what?" Subaru said.

"Someone is coming." Omega-Xis teleported away and went into Subaru's transer as the area the two were in shattered into pieces.

"Damn it. I felt an irregular wave here.." the police muttered under his breath.

"Detective Goyoda, Sir!"

"What is it? Did you find something?" Goyoda Heiji grumbled.

"A child!"

* * *

"Just so you know, Hoshi, there are more FMians coming to Earth," Vul said, flipping onto her back like a dead fish.

"Wait, why?" the girl asked curiously. "Are they planning to take over this world or something? Sounds like an invasion…." Hoshi said, waving as she turned over and looked away.

"Well… You can say that, but it's more like destroying this planet instead of invading," she corrected her, stretching.

"... You're kidding. That was only a joke. Right?"

Silence filled up the room for a minute as the two stared at each other. "That's plain messed up…" Hoshi muttered as she sat up in bed.

"In fact, I already sensed two more FMians here on Earth when I was looking for a human with matching wavelengths," Vul pointed out.

"What's the deal coming here to Earth?"

The alien didn't answer. Hoshi looked over to where the fox creature was still floating and noticed her sleeping. "You're not serious are you?!" Hoshi said, throwing a pillow at the alien.

Hoshi's pillow went right through the fox's body and right onto the floor.

"Hm..? What, did you say something?" Vul yawned.

Hoshi's back was pressed against the wall as she pointed at the pillow. "I-IT JUST WENT RIGHT THROUGH YOU!"

Vul turned to look at what the girl was pointing and then looked back at her. "Oh, right. I can practically go through anything I like. Every FMian isn't made of matter, you know?" she said, going back into the transer.

"This is just… How did I get caught up in this?" the girl said, throwing her arms up into the air.

* * *

"That was just a dream right..? I don't remember going to the Satella Police Station.. Ohhh.. My head is so messed up right now...!"

Subaru sat up on his bed and faced the wall in front of him. "That alien was probably just a dream too.."

"You're not dreaming kid," a voice rang out.

"Huh? W-who are you?" Subaru asked, looking around his room.

"I already told you who I am."

"Omega-Xis? Where are you?" the boy asked as he continued to look for the FMian.

"Right in front of you. Put on your visualizer," Omega-Xis told the boy.

Subaru reached up above his head and pulled on his goggles, revealing the alien he met awhile ago. "UWAH!" he exclaimed, backing up on his bed as far as he could.

"So loud… Quit being so surprised every single time," the being said. "Also, remember to never tell anyone about me, alright?"

Subaru nodded and repositioned himself to sit on his legs. "You don't seem to be like a bad alien anyways. I'm Hoshikawa Subaru. Where have you been?"

"With you the entire time in that." He pointed at the transer.

"The transer?"

"Yep. I'll be hiding in that for a while."

Omega-Xis stared for a second and then went out through the window and onto the balcony.

"W-wait!" Subaru called out, forgetting about the window and ramming his head right into it. "O-owww! Huh?"

"Human eyes cannot see this world, but this is the EM-Wave World where viruses and us FMians live," the being said.

"It's amazing to see this world so clearly with the visualizer! If only I was able to tell dad about this, he'd be struck with awe. He's been doing an experiment on a space station to contact aliens," Subaru told Omega-Xis.

"So, you're Hoshikawa Daigo's…" he trailed off.

"Wait, you knew my dad? What happened to the space station? Is he still alive!?" The alien stared at the boy, not giving him any answers.

"Answer me, Omega-xis!"

The alien turned away and finally answered. "All I know was that he was on a space station," he stated bluntly.

"But then, how come you know about my dad's invention, the visualizer?" Subaru continued.

The alien sighed and came up with an excuse to avoid the questions. "My wounds still hurts, so I'm just going to take a nap," he said.

"H-hey!"

* * *

'So are you coming today also?'

Hoshi yawned and then ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, in a bit. I need to go grocery shopping really quick," she answered.

'Alrighty~!' Misora sang.

"Oh and thanks for the recordings, Misora," Hoshi said with a smile on her face.

"You're very welcome! See you later!" the girl said, waving at the screen and turning off.

"Who was that?" Vul asked.

"A friend."

The fox stared at the bottom screen of the transer for a few seconds. Hoshi caught the fox staring and said, "No, Misora is not stuck in there nor is she even digital."

Vul face palmed herself with one of her tails and closed the terminal without Hoshi's will.

"Remember not to mention me to anyone. And I mean NEVER EVER talk about FM life forms."

Hoshi shrugged. "You got it."

* * *

"Ohhhhh! So this is a human city in the human world!" the alien exclaimed.

"So, how's your wound? Any better?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah, after a good sleep it feels great. Besides that for now, look out for other FM life forms," Omega-Xis warned.

"Right, do you mean like the one you fought last night?" the boy asked.

"There are other FMians other than me here on Earth. They're all planning to destroy the world," he said casually.

"Wait. DESTROY THE WORLD?!" Subaru exclaimed shocked.

Everyone on the monorail train looked at the boy as he blushed and slowly closed the transer's cover.

"Ehehehe…"

"FMians are beings who tend to create.. war. A long time ago, I heard they destroyed a planet called AM. The EM Wave viruses that distort our world are also the actions of the FMians, to destroy other life forms," he explained.

"They are?" Subaru asked.

"Since they are known in this world, the attacks with the viruses will only get worse," Omega-Xis responded.

"Hey, Omega-xis? Why did you betray your friends?"

The alien sighed as he replied to the boy. "Who knows? Even I'm not so sure. I want to know myself…"

"Ahh.."

Subaru heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Why is the hospital in the next town?" Gonta asked.

"Crap..!" the boy muttered as he ran and hid behind a column.

"Don't complain, Gonta. It's important for a president to visit the principal when he's sick," Luna told the big boy.

"It'll also help the votes for Luna-san increase," Kizamaru added.

"Are they FMians or something?" Omega-Xis decided to ask as the boy opened the terminal.

"No, not at all. Just classmates…" Subaru said.

"Classmates? Does that mean they are your enemies?" he continued.

"That's not it either. I just don't like them since they forced me and this other girl to go to school."

"What's a school?" the alien urged on.

"T-that? I'll get back to you on that…" Subaru hesitated, closing the transer once again.

* * *

"So, are you done with what you needed to do?" Vul asked the girl.

"Yep! Need to drop these off and-" the girl stopped her sentence midway and looked over to where the explosion sound was.

"..Smoke..?"

"What's wrong? ..Hoshi?" Vul called.

"We're checking the train near the train station. I don't know what's going on, but there's smoke coming from that area," Hoshi said, running off to the area.

"H-HELP ME! I'M SLIPPING!... JUST SAVE ME ALREADY!" Luna exclaimed fearfully.

"I need to do something quick!"

"Are you going to save her?" the alien asked.

"Me? I can't do that! What can I do?"

Luna's screams continued to echo through the city.

"Omega-Xis, can't you do something about this with your powers as an FMian?"

"My body isn't made of matter, so I can't do a single thing to help her. I really don't get you humans.. You end up saving the people you hate! Why is that?" Omega-Xis asked Subaru.

"It's what humans do, okay?" Subaru answered.

"Someone's coming."

Subaru looked around the area and spot Hoshi coming over to the area. "A-ah! Subaru-kun! What happened here?" Hoshi asked, getting closer.

"Take a look here," he said, taking off the goggles and giving it to the girl.

"Viruses.. This is going to end up bad if no one does anything. I don't think Luna can hang on any longer," she said, handing the visualizer back to the boy.

"You should get to safety.. I'll go check around for the Satella polices," Subaru said, pushing the girl to safety.

"A-alright.." she said in a clueless tone.

The boy took off and looked around the area. "Something needs to be done immediately. They aren't here yet.." he said as he looked for a way to get to the top. Subaru whimpered as he looked back down and continued climbing up.

"Everyone! Please don't panic and head to safety, please!" Hoshi said, escorting an elderly and leading a child away from the hanging train. "The Satella polices should be here soon.." she said, helping everyone get away from the area.

* * *

"I wonder if Hoshi is alright…" Hoshi's mother said.

The woman decided to call her daughter, not getting a single call picked up.

"One more.." she mumbled to herself.

'H-hello?' Hoshi's voice came through.

"Why didn't you pick up sooner?" Hoshi's mother asked.

'O-oh, hi, Mom!' Hoshi said hesitantly. 'Sorry, I was busy, uhh…. buying groceries!'

"Oh, right. Did I forget to buy something for you again?" she asked.

'Uh, yeah! You forgot the eggs and some fruits again..' Hoshi answered as she lifted up the bag.

"Oh I see. Sorry, dear. Well, I have to go now. My break is over. Bye, Hoshi!" Mrs. Fukushima said.

'Right, right! Bye, Mom. Love you!' Hoshi said quickly, waiting for her mother to turn off the call.

* * *

Hoshi sighed and looked at the hanging freight as she closed the transer.

"Huh? Who's…" Hoshi trailed off, seeing a boy clad in blue.

The girl rubbed her eyes quickly and looked back to where she saw the boy. "He's… gone…?"

Luna's grip failed her and allowed her body to drop towards the floor. The blond girl continued to scream until the mysterious boy appeared once again and caught her.

"I must be seeing things again…" Hoshi muttered.

"You're not. That's an EM Human. You can actually see them unlike us FMians and viruses," Vul said. "You better get out quick. It looks like the Satella polices are suspecting him right now."

"Umm.. You know you can let go of me now.." the boy said.

Luna jumped away from him as he ran to catch the falling train freight before it landed on the ground and injured people.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST- ERR.. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Luna jumped in front of the detective and decided to ask her own questions. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" the love-struck girl asked.

"Hosh-" Omega-Xis cut the boy's sentence off.

'Megaman…' he muttered.

'Mega-what?' Subaru whispered back.

The detective pulled the girl out of the way. "SO YOU'RE MEGAMAN, EH? WELL, YOU'RE UNDER ARRE- WHA!"

Luna shoved the detective away once again. "OH MEGAMAN?! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME! I'M LUNA PLATTZ!"

Hoshi looked at the girl with disbelief and shook her head. "You're right. Let's just head over to Misora's.."

* * *

**Hey! School tomorrow, test first thing in the morning, LET'S HOPE I DON'T HAVE ANY HW AND WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ONE OF MY STORIES. **

**Anyways, if you'd like me to add your OCs into any of my stories feel free to ask! Someone already requested to add in their OCs to the story! I WILL ADD THEM SOON, SO NO WORRIES! This chapter didn't seem fit for her to appear yet ^^'. Feel free to message me anything anytime! I don't bite.**

_**~stormy003**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey, Vul, You never told me anything about an EM human yet," Hoshi told the alien.

"Right, right.. I forgot, sorry," she answered. "Anyways, an EM human is when an FMian, like me, merges with a human, like you, with a compatible wave. I think viruses can merge too, but I'm not too sure. If they can, just know that even if they're weaker than FMians, they can still be very dangerous."

Hoshi nodded and left the house after putting away the groceries. "Okay, I'll be careful then," the girl said.

"Do watch out for that Megaman boy as well," Vul warned. 'It must be that fugitive of Planet FM. I rather not join the hunt,' she thought.

* * *

"Helloooo, Hoshi~!" Misora greeted. "What took you so long?"

Hoshi walked in and sat on the couch, letting out a tired sigh. "A falling train freight, that's what."

Misora stared at the girl weirdly and headed over to sit in front of her. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Exactly what I said. A train freight was about to fall off the rail," Hoshi repeated, stretching.

"Oh, geez… you should rest then, after all that," Misora said. "How long are you staying?"

"Er… What time is it?"

Misora pointed at the clock behind them.

"You're kidding…. I'll need to leave in about 15 minutes…"

Misora gave a nod to her friend. "Well, you did come quite late and it seems like you need rest after that kind of experience," she responded.

Hoshi leaned all the way back and slouched in the couch as she looked over to the singer. "Still displeased with your manager and music composer?"

Misora stretched and gave a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, keeps getting worse each day."

"That must suck.. Your manager tried talking to me earlier, but since you hate him so much, I decided to ignore him. I wonder what's up," Hoshi told the girl.

"He probably wants you to talk to me about all this. I don't know."

After chatting the girl for more than the time she expected to spend, Hoshi finally left the studio to get back home to do some chores and cook dinner.

"So, that was your friend, Misora," Vul said out of the blue.

"Yeah and you were awfully quiet back there.." Hoshi opened her transer and looked at the FMian.

"Like I said, I don't want to encounter other humans besides you. For now."

Hoshi's ocean blue and purple eyes stared at the fox's bright green eyes. "For now? What do you mean- WHOA!"

Hoshi stopped in her track when a window shattered in front of her. Chaos could be seen in the unoccupied building; electricity shooting all over the place.

"Vul…? W-what's this?" Hoshi asked, backing away slowly.

"EM viruses. Let's leave them alone and head home quick. The Satella Police Force can take care of it," she answered.

"You're crazy! People are gathering here and they might get hurt! Can you do something to distract them?" Hoshi asked, looking around the area and keeping several people away from the building. "It may be vacant now, but it looks like a company. Looks like there's no work for the people who work here today."

A sigh was heard from the transer.

"You want to help? Cause I can't really do anything, there's too many for ME to handle in there."

Hoshi face palmed herself and ran off to an alley. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

Vul closed the transer by will and then laughed. "I can manipulate and take control of you if you want."

"What? No! Well, if it has to be done…" Hoshi exclaimed.

"I was kidding. Just say 'EM Wave Change, your name and, on air'. Simple, right?"

The two fell into silence for a second.

"If I don't get killed, I will thank the heavens," Hoshi mumbled, shaking her head. "Uhhh… EM Wave Change, Fukushima Hoshi, on air!"

The girl looked over herself as she blinked curiously. "White and slightly orange hair..? Ears and tails? A lance…? This feels odd…" she said awkwardly.

"So, are we going or what?" the fox said.

"Yes, yes, we're going."

"Just remember you can use battle chips and go through things by will. That's if you don't want to get smashed. Also, if you ever get into any trouble, blank out your mind immediately and close your eyes."

Hoshi looked that the lance where she could see an illusion of Vul. "Wouldn't that make matters.. worse…?"

"Not at all. Now mush."

Hoshi leaped out of the alley and on top of the building where the viruses began to gather. "I'm not an animal! Well, I am kind of one now , but I'm still human! Just, never mind…"

The girl began attacking the viruses that gathered at the roof, getting rid of them as fast as she could before the police force came.

"There's only a few, but they're quite destructive… And it's so easy to move around in this form," Hoshi muttered.

"Remember, viruses equal trouble no matter what and you're an EM human now," Vul reminded the girl.

"Got IT!" she grunted as she whacked the last virus with the metal pole.

"That should take care of-" Hoshi was interrupted as a shot flew by her face, nearly hitting the green visor and dropping her lance onto the wave road.

The girl looked over to where the projectile came from only to see Megaman aiming directly at her.

"How did you miss that?" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

"My bad.." the boy mumbled.

Hoshi frowned and looked at the lance on the wave road, slowly picking it up with one of her tails.

"I rather have you point him somewhere else, boy," Vul said.

Megaman began to lower his arm down, but Omega-Xis shot it back up immediately. "It's an FMian. Don't lower your guard, kid," he muttered as they shot a few more mega busters.

Hoshi's eyes widened up a bit, and quickly spun her lance to reflect the shots back. "W-what do you want?" she asked in a stoic, but shaky tone.

The girl pointed the blade at the boy in a position that allowed her to launch herself any second.

"Are all FMians like this..?" Megaman asked.

"Not sure.. She doesn't seem to be putting up much a fight, unlike the others. Not really familiar with her at all either."

Vul's illusion appeared in front of the lance Hoshi held onto. "You're Omega-Xis, are you not? Don't drag us into this mess you created," the fox said in a sharp tone.

"More like the mess YOU guys made. What's your name and how come I never saw you before," Omega said instead of asked.

"I'm Vul. But call us Lunar Kyuubi, Megaman. Other than that, I don't know myself."

Hoshi used her tails to slap the boy's arm away from her and began to walk off only to get another shot fired at her.

"Okay, that's it," Kyuubi said, swinging her lance like a bat and making sure the blue boy got hit by the pole instead of the blade. The girl ran over to where the boy landed and made her tails wrap around Omega-Xis' head to keep him from firing anymore.

"Seriously stubborn…"

The boy rubbed the back of his head in pain and then kicked Lunar Kyuubi away, successfully getting her far away from him. The girl hit the floor hard on her back and began to roll a few inches back.

"You better escape before he knocks this merge from the both us," her wizard muttered as she stood up and held her head. Kyuubi swung the lance in front of her as music notes were heard faintly.

"Like we said before, don't drag us in."

Kyuubi shot the light beams towards the boy and escaped before the entire situation got out of hand, undoing her change once she got away.

"Damn it.. They got away," Omega-Xis said after avoiding the attack.

"The Satella polices are here, again. We better leave too.." Subaru said, returning back to himself and being sent to the back of the building.

* * *

"That was close.." the girl sighed as she entered her house. "What do you mean by knocking out the transformation?"

Vul stayed quiet a bit, thinking of a way to explain it to the girl.

"Humans usually feel the pain and experiences the fights while FMians actually get hurt. That means I take all the damages for you instead of the other way around. If I take too much and earn enough wounds, the wave change goes off and they'll know who you really are. Simple, yes?"

Hoshi nodded and plopped onto her bed. "Really, how did I get dragged into this…"

* * *

**Helloooooo! School is so stressful even though it's the second day, guys. **

**I might go on a hiatus soon.. Just saying.**

** Anyways, I was watching last year's International Fair video for Anime/Japanese Club and I CAN LITERALLY HEAR MY FRIENDS TALKING IN THE BACKGROUND, TRYING TO FIND ME ON THE GYM FLOOR. XD I want to join this year too, but I might not be able to. TuT' At least I still remember the dances we learned, I guess.  
**

**Thanks for reading my stories!**

_**~stormy003 **_


	6. Chapter 5

"I can't believe it.. This all feels like a dream still.." Subaru muttered. "Thanks.. Omega-Xis."

"I still wonder… Why did you help the people you're against with in the first place?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Like I said, that's what humans do. I was just being.. human," Subaru told his wizard.

"So, it's normal to help others when you're human…." the alien restated. "Well, I look forward to working with you, Megaman."

Subaru smiled as he nodded to the green and blue alien.

"Mm!"

* * *

"Hey, mom, I'm home!" Subaru announced, walking into the living room.

The boy froze in his path and stared at the similar looking girl in front of his mother. "Umm, who's that?" he asked, pointing a finger at the unknown girl.

"Well, it's your sister, Suyuri, Subaru. She just came back from her trip today," the woman told the boy with a smile on her face.

"Mom, I'm pretty sure I don't have a sister nor do I have a twin… Why does she look AND dress like me…?" he continued, a frown slightly visible on his face.

"Don't mind him, mom. He'll remember sooner or later," Hoshikawa Suyuri said, shrugging a bit.

"Hey, Subaru. How's it going? You sure grew up a lot! It's been quite long since we've seen each other," the girl greeted with a smile on her face.

"Uhhh, right…. I'll just head to bed now.." he said, walking away.

"You know, I wonder why her left eye is covered up," Omega-xis pointed out.

"Probably her everyday hairstyle, I guess…" the boy replied.

An awkward silence came over the two as Subaru continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Your sister is quite… strange…." the FMian said quietly.

"She's not my sister and I seriously don't know her," the boy replied.

"Nope, she's your twin sister, kid. Your wave matches hers just like how it matches your father. The eye she's covering is starting to get on my nerves… I feel like she's able to.. see us EM beings…"

Subaru groaned and turned over, face into his pillow. "Lt's jst tlk abvout ha Lunar Kuubi pherson…." he said, voice muffled by his pillow.

"You're right. Anyways, about Vul, or Lunar Kyuubi she called herself… I know nothing about her, but the other FMians might no something," he said. "She seems to be able to use and summon light, but she may be able to control other things.."

Subaru lifted his head up and looked at his transer. "She didn't seem like a bad person…. Besides, aren't we also hurting the human that alien fused with? We might…. I don't know… Take her life away?" the boy asked worriedly.

"No, kid. We're not going to kill anyone. When we get rid of an EM being, the human would return to normal unharmed," Omega-Xis explained.

"Omega, when you said she was different from the others, what do you mean by that?"

Omega-Xis sighed. "She didn't bother to try and hurt us. She also said to leave her alone.. The other FMians from Planet FM are literally hunting me down to get this Andromeda Key, but Vul didn't bother to. The only way to get her to fight was to start the fight, didn't you see?"

"Does that mean we're attacking the wrong person?" Subaru asked curiously.

"An FMian is an FMian you saw how dangerous she was when she knocked us into a building," he said. "You're change was almost knocked out in an instant."

Subaru heard footsteps nearing his room and closed his terminal quickly.

'Someone's coming…' he whispered.

The person knocked on his door and called him out before entering. "Subaru, it's Suyuri. I'm entering you're room."

The girl opened Subaru's door and invited herself into the somewhat younger boy's room.

"Do you really not remember your own twin?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't even know who you are. Now can I sleep?" he asked awkwardly.

"Not until I get you to remember your older twin!" the girl exclaimed disappointingly.

"You're Hoshikawa Suyuri, mom said, but I don't remember having you here besides mom and I," the boy said, faceplanting into his pillow. "I'm sleeping now."

Suyuri frowned at her brother and began shaking his body. "Don't you dare!"

Subaru continued to ignore the girl as she kept bothering him until she gave up.

"That boy… Lexina, is there anything I can do to help him..?" she asked her hidden wizard.

The abnormal looking sky blue and white fox appeared before her and looked at the door. "He'll remember.." she said, returning to the girl's transer right after.

* * *

"Hoshi. Hey, Hoshi," Vul called.

Hoshi didn't bother to respond to Vul and continued to rest her eyes.

"Hoshi! Hosh- ughh… HOSHI!" the fox yelled.

"What is it, Vul…. It's the weekend…" the girl muttered tiredly.

"Want to try EM Wave Changing again?" she asked, wanting to get a yes from her.

"No."

Hoshi faced away from the transer and began to clear out her mind from stress, unaware of what Vul was planning if she refused.

"You're boring…"

Hoshi finally fell back asleep as Vul began to move, from inside, the transer onto Hoshi's bed, getting it close enough to her for a wave change.

"I'll be borrowing your body for a bit then.. Sorry, but it's needed.." the alien muttered as she forced changed the girl.

"I'll need to travel around this place and get a feel to it without being attacked…"

* * *

"So, Subaru, you may start the wave change," Omega said.

Subaru nodded and brought up his arms. "EM Wave change, Hoshikawa Subaru, on air!"

The boy studied himself for a bit after the change, surprised that it went smoothly.

"How do you feel, kid?"

Subaru continued to look for a little longer and then looked at Omega-Xis. "I feel.. strangely…. normal.." Subaru told his wizard.

'I'm surprised you didn't pass out yet…' the alien mumbled.

"What was that?" Subaru asked.

"Nothing. Let's start your training now," he avoided.

"Training?" the boy that was now clad in blue repeated.

Omega-Xis pulled the boy onto the wave road and stopped in their tracks, causing Subaru to flail in the air for a bit. Subaru then began traveling by himself on the wave road right after he recovered his balance for a little while.

"W-wow, we're going really fast!" the boy exclaimed, admiring the speed they were going at.

"We are now in the wave world, so your body is a lot lighter than usual," Omega-xis said, pulling the boy again.

"Huh..? W-WHA- WAIT!" Subaru exclaimed furiously as he went through the train. "W-we just went right through it!"

Omega-Xis let out a sigh as if the boy was crazy in his head. "You're an EM human now, so you're not made out of matter anymore. Don't forget that and make me repeat it."

"R-right… I'm still not use to that yet…" Subaru said, scratching his head.

"It's that Megaman kid again.." Vul muttered, hiding Hoshi behind a building. "Hoshi, you better not wake up soon.."

The fox then came out from behind and began following the boy to see what they were doing at the moment.

"Training, huh? Why can't Hoshi be like that?!" Vul complained.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry, guys! School means less time to update and, of course, less freedom. –screams NOOOOO- Anyways, Hoshikawa Suyuri and her Wizard/Alien, Lexina, does not belong to me. She was requested to be added in the fanfic, sooooo on to the usual... Hope to befriend you!~ **

**If anyone else wants me to add their OCs into any of my fanfictions, go ahead and PM me. C: **

**Okay, I'm sleeping now night.**

_**~stormy003**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Oh Megaman, Megaman… Wherefore art thou Megaman?" Luna sighed romantically.

"President!" the two boys exclaimed.

"All she can think about right now is that Megaman guy!" Gonta said.

"I wonder who he really is…" Kizamaru muttered.

"Haa..~ He was so cool wasn't he? I wonder what he's doing right at this moment…!" the girl continued.

Gonta and Kizamaru let out an unintentional sigh as the students waited to be called on for a chance to jump over the tobibako. A stream of green light shot across the wave road, passing the elementary school unnoticed with an orange light trailing behind.

"I feel like there's someone following us.." Subaru suddenly said, Omega completely ignoring him.

Hoshi's fox ear suddenly twitched after the boy said that, Vul immediately pulling the controlled body onto a different road. Subaru quickly turned and looked behind him, finding nothing there to follow him.

"… I guess I was wrong…" he muttered, looking back ahead.

"Is something wrong, Megaman?" Omega-xis suddenly asked.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, I think there's someone following us."

Subaru lowered his speed and cautiously looked around again.

'Then it's not just me… I sense that same wave that Kyuubi person had…' Omega muttered with a low voice. 'Go hide behind that building, quickly. I'm sure someone IS following us.. unless it's that annoying police.'

Vul continued to wait until the two left the area and started to cautiously follow them a second later.

'This kid… I really need to be careful….' the alien told herself, making Hoshi unconsciously hold up the lance a little.

The girl began to take slow and light steps to where Megaman disappeared to, sensing his waves and raising awareness of what he was going to do. Vul made Hoshi jump to the top of the building he hid behind and quietly land behind the boy as close as possible, using all nine of her tails to wrap him up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Vul demanded, an illusion appearing inside the top blade.

Hoshi stabbed the lance into the floor with force and leaned into its pole. "You're planning to attack us again, right?" Vul asked, making the girl tightening up her tails' grips.

"H-hey! Let go off me!" Megaman said in a hoarse voice, struggling to break free.

Subaru peeked through his visor with one eye, a contorted expression plastered onto his face. 'Her visor looks slightly fogged up, but her eyes look… lifeless..?' he thought.

Hoshi tossed the boy away from her and pulled out the lance as she and Vul continued to stare at Megaman, face looking dead panned. Subaru landed on his back and slowly picked himself up from the ground, a little pain shooting through his body.

"Oww….."

Omega-Xis willingly pointed himself at the girl, shooting a Mega Buster at her and making sure it made a direct hit. Kyuubi brought one of her tails up to the projectile and took the hit, blocking it from hitting her body and allowing the tail to fall back down to her side.

"Whatever it is that you want, I'm not a part of it. If it's a fight you're looking for, go look for someone else because I'm not the one you're looking for," she said, swinging the lance with an arm at Subaru and stopping it by his neck swiftly.

"If you're not one of them, why are you here and what are you going to do with that human?" Omega-Xis asked with a harsh tone.

"Maybe the same reason as you, maybe not. It's best to not attack me and I mean no harm to this girl. This is just self-defense for me to merge with her and keep myself safe," she replied, bringing the blade a bit closer to his neck.

Hoshi began to mutter and snapped out of Vul's control, unaware of what was going on. "..Hngg… Ha.. Wha….. What's going on?" she asked, fully awake from Vul's domination over her will.

Hoshi looked around her surroundings stupidly and then looked at the lance where she nearly injured the EM Human.

"W-what happened?! Vul!" she practically screamed. "What's the meaning of this?!"

Kyuubi brought the blade away from Megaman and held it with her other hand tightly.

"Sorry, Lunar, but I did what needed to be done," she answered.

Hoshi frowned at the answer and purposely dropped the lance onto the wave road. "And what was it that needed to be done?" she asked frustratingly, putting her hands on her hips.

Vul didn't answer for a while as Megaman stood at his place and stared.

'Just needed to get a feel to this place….' Vul muttered.

Hoshi brought a hand up to her visor, covering up her face, and looked over to Megaman as she dropped her arm back down.

"….. Are you planning to hurt us again or.." she asked, awkwardly.

"A-AH, NO, NO! NOT AT ALL!" he said quickly.

"It's that alien's fault for following us anyways," Omega-xis told the girl, looking away.

Hoshi slowly nodded and then bowed a bit. "My apologize, but please do attack me if she did do anything while I was…. She took over my body, didn't she..?" Hoshi asked disappointingly.

Subaru nodded. "It's fine, but I think us attacking you is already done," he said, pointing at the somewhat burnt tail.

"So that was where the pain came from.." she said softly, picking up her weapon from the floor and putting her chin in her hand.

"I'll make sure this doesn't happen AGAIN," she told the two, emphasizing the last word.

Hoshi was then engulfed by a bright blue ring made by a music staff as the boy stared at the now empty space cluelessly.

"So you decided to tail Megaman today, huh? I thought you said you didn't want to get involved with them?" Hoshi asked furiously once she got home.

"I don't and I intend to no get into any fights. I just got curious on what they were doing, okay?" she answered disappointingly.

"..Well then.. Now I think about it….. What day is it again?" Hoshi muttered, looking at her transer. "Crap. It's a Friday… How did I mistaken today as a start of a weekend….. Ehh, I'm sure the teacher won't mind if I came late," the girl rambled, grabbing her bag on the way out.

* * *

"FUKUSHIMA-SAN! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING TODAY?! YOU'RE MORE THAN AN HOUR LATE TODAY!" her sensei screamed.

Hoshi flinched at her teacher's voice and instantly bowed down from her instinct.

"I'M SORRY, SENSEI! I'M AT HOME ALONE, SO I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF STUFF BEFORE I LEAVE FOR ANYTHING!" she exclaimed hurriedly.

Her teacher grumbled something for a few seconds and then shooed her away, telling her to take her seat. "Just be sure to catch up!" Sensei said, trying to contain her anger.

Hoshi bowed deeper with shame and then popped back up, running to her seat and getting her materials ready.

* * *

**HI, GUYS! I'M STRUGGLING SO MUCH WITH MY ENGLISH HW! UGHHHHH I'LL TRY TO POST THIS WEEKEND, OTHER THAN THAT, I HAVE A PROJECT TO FINISH THIS SUNDAY AND MY ESSAY TO FINISH AND STUFF LIKE THAT –SOBBING REAL HARD- **

**ANYWAYS, YEAHHH, I FINALLY UPDATED THE THREE ON-GOING FANFICS, WOOT. SHORT CHAPTER TODAY!**

**DANG IT, VUL. THINK BEFORE ACT! **

**GOOD NIGHT! **

**Anyone ever interested about me? I might post more information about myself throughout my fanfics in these little notes, hurhurhur. But it depends if you like to know me better. Other than that, It'll never be on my profile for any websites (except maybe FB… But I won't tell you what my account is). C:**

_**~stormy003 **_


	8. Chapter 7

"Does EM wave changing always have to be this tiring..?" Hoshi moaned quietly, hitting her head lightly on her desk after school.

"Hmmm…. No. Probably because your body is weak. Or it could just be you. Maybe me. I don't know, but usually no," Vul replied.

Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed at the answer, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"You're no help sometimes, you know that? Hoshi said, standing up from her seat and leaving the school campus.

"Well, excuse me for being no help, girly," the being answered back, giving an attitude to Hoshi.

Hoshi decided to ignore her wizard and kept walking straight to her house, wanting to go back to bed as quick as possible.

"I'm so tired…. All I do is EM wave change just once and all my stamina is sapped away right after… Is this normal? Cause if it is, I'm not wave changing anymore…" Hoshi muttered.

"….. WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, RIGHT? DON'T BAIL OUT ON ME NOW! HOSHI? HOSHI!" Vul yelled, getting no response from the girl.

* * *

"Is it normal for FMians and fused beings to apologize liked that?" Subaru asked curiously.

Omega closed his eyes and sighed.

"Normally, they would attack, but this one is different... She doesn't seem to be from Planet FM….."

Subaru continued to stare at his arm as Omega-Xis continued to think.

"An FMian that hates fighting and avoids it, apologizes after doing something wrong, and never puts up much a fight unless she's angered…" Subaru noted.

"You got that right kid… Strange indeed.."

The two continued to travel on the wave road until they ran into a wall of hidden viruses.

"S-sorry, I wasn't paying much attention… Huh?"

Screaming people were heard inside from the building before them as their electronics continued to blow up.

"EM wave viruses. Perfect. It's time to start your combat training, kid," Omega-Xis told his partner.

* * *

"Now, where is that problematic brother of mine…." Suyuri mumbled to herself as she walked around the house.

"Subaru! … Subaruuuu!" the girl shrugged and decided to take a walk outside after getting no response from her twin.

"I think your brother went out for a walk already," their mother called.

"Alright, thanks mom!"

* * *

"These viruses get even more annoying everytime! Battle card! Predation! Sword!" Megaman said after firing at a few viruses.

"Haa.. haa… ha.. I'll get.. that haa.. Megaman soon!" Detective Goyoda panted, his alarm on top of his head flashing and beeping repeatedly.

"Hmm? What is going on here?"

The detective headed to the front of the crowd and looked at the device on his arm.

"It's that Megaman! And he's surrounded by viruses again!" the man exclaimed.

The blinking blue dot, surrounded by smaller red dots, on his transfer began to move away from the crowd and disappeared.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! I'LL CATCH YOU THIS TIMEEEEEEEE!" he yelled furiously, chasing after the boy.

* * *

Hoshi's transfer started flashing as a call tried to get a hold of her.

"Hmm, I wonder who it is…" she mumbled in a dazed tone. "Hello?"

'Hoshi, how have you been?' her mother asked without a hello.

"Just fine really."

The woman chuckled at her daughter's tired and sarcastic response, letting out a small sigh.

'If this is about school again, you'll survive, dear.'

Hoshi slowly nodded at her mother's response and stared at her schoolwork for a while before answering again.

"How long do you think you'll be over there?"

'… Hmm…. I'm not really sure, hon.. Maybe a month or more,' her mother said with worry. 'Have you been going to school on time?'

Hoshi froze and looked away in a guilty manner.

"Ahhh….. hahaha…." she began, a nervous smile creeping up her heated face as she let out a forceful laugh. "Well, look at the time! It looks like I've got to finish homework and make dinner, hahaha!"

'Oh, well, okay. Sorry if I bothered you, Hoshi,' her mother apologized, a little confused with the nervous laughter.

"OH, NO! NOT AT ALL! THANKS FOR CALLING, MOM! BYE!" Hoshi exclaimed quickyly, closing the call and shutting her transer.

"That. Was close," she said sternly.

"Haaa, troublemakers.." Vul sighed, stretching her front paws; the only arms visible on her body.

"Said the one who's been creating problems for me," the girl countered back, glaring a little.

* * *

"Omega-Xis? What is it that you know about my dad and the accident in space?" Subaru tried asking once more.

"Oh, for the love of god, kid. I already told you I know nothing of him!" the alien said irritatedly.

The boy pouted and puffed out his cheeks a little with disappointment. Megaman landed near the edge of a cliff and cut the wave change off, returning back to normal, as he looked over to the other side of the gap.

"Hm? Is that… Utagai-san? What is he doing up there?"

The antisocial man stood at the edge of a lower cliff opposite to Subaru, frightened at what he was about to do.

"Wait.. He's going to-!"

Subaru cut himself off as Shinsuke fell off the cliff without warning, his trench coat flying off as he did so. The machine he wore on his back unfolded mechanical white and cyan blue wings, allowing him to glide above the trees below him.

"M-MY INVENTION WORKED! HA! HAHAHAHA! THE FLAPPACK, IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE! AND IT'LL BE MINE! ALL MINE!" he said hysterically, flying in circles with his now completed invention.

The machine slowly began to stop working as it ran out of fuel, failing to keep Shinsuke up in the air for a little longer.

"H-huh? AU-UWAHH!"

Subaru immediately took a step forward from where he was as he watched the man fall to his doom, panicking with what to do.

"U-Utagai-san! Quick, Omega! Do something!"

The alien sighed and closed the transer by his own will. "You humans are crazy… And you've forgotten again…"

* * *

"O-ow…" Shinsuke mumbled.

"You got lucky that the tree broke your fall. Are you okay, Utagai-san?" Subaru asked as he got closer to where Utagai sat.

"Ah, yeah I'm alri- Wait…. You're that kid from before! I knew it! You're here to steal my inventions away from me aren't you?! Well, I'm not going to let you have it!" he said furiously, protectively shielding the flappack from Subaru.

The boy's stomach suddenly growled, earning a surprised look from Shinsuke.

"A-ahah… I haven't eaten lunch yet. Sorry!" he exclaimed, pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking it in half.

"Here you go! You must be hungry as well."

The man glared at the candy being handed out to him and then at Subaru, repeating the action a few more times.

"Aw come on. You don't need to be suspicious about everything, see?"

Subaru took a bite out of his half of the broken chocolate bar and smiled at the taste of the sweet, able to earn a calmer look and smile on the man's cautious face.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want a ride back, Subaru?"

Subaru nodded and gave a small smile to the older man.

"I'm fine, thank you! I think I'll go watch the stars for a bit," he replied, earning a nod from Shinsuke.

"Subaru, why did you share your food with him when you were hungry?" Omega-Xis asked curiously.

"He even treated you like an enemy.."

Subaru smiled and stood at his place.

"Just being human," he answered, unaware of Shinsuke's sudden car accident.

"Right… Anyways, he reminds me of an FM life form….. One that doesn't seem to have trust in anyone…"

* * *

Hoshi hummed a little tune as she took a walk around the city; turning at the same corner Subaru was running up to.

"AUGH!"

The impact from Subaru's speed caused the two to stagger and fall backwards in pain.

"Ahh.. oww…" Hoshi said, holding her head for a bit.

"H-Hoshi? S-sorry about that!"

The girl looked up from the ground and caught Subaru's eyes for a second and then blinked.

"N-no.. It's fine… What's got you worked up today?" Hoshi asked as the boy stood up.

"Did you go stealing or something, Subaru-kun..?" she joked.

Subaru laughed inwardly and helped the girl up to her feet.

"And what if I did? I'm just kidding. I'm heading over to AMAKEN right now to share something with Amachi-san. Would you like to tag along?" he asked, taking a glimpse at her face.

'Huh? Is it just me…? Or….'

* * *

"Ehh? Utagai finished his Flappack invention?" Amachi asked the boy.

"Yeah! It looked awesome, the finished invention!" Subaru exclaimed.

Hoshi stood at the doorway and stared at the two. Amachi stood up from his seat and immediately headed to the main computer room, finding Utagai mumbling to himself.

"Shinsuke! I heard that you finally finished your latest invention!"

Utagai immediately flinched at the voice and looked at the man.

" M-Ma-Mamoru! Uh, well, yes I did!" the man exclaimed nervously.

"Is it alright for me to see it?"

Utagai frowned at the man's question and took a step back.

".. You're here to take it away from me, aren't you..?" the man asked suspiciously. "I can't trust you with that. I can't trust anyone with it."

Utagai suddenly grabbed his head and took several steps back.

"Utagai?"

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATINGGGGGGGGGGGGG! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS, BUT I'LL NEED TO FINISH ALL MY HOMEWORK AND PROJECTS! D:**

_**~stormy003 **_


	9. Chapter 8

Hoshi looked at her terminal and pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on lightly. The girl stretched and pulled her hair back after closing her transer.

"Thanks for offering me to come, Subaru-kun. I should be going now," Hoshi told the boy, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hm? Oh, alright. Bye, Hoshi! See you later! I'm leaving in a bit as well," Subaru said, waving at the girl.

The girl waved back at him and left the building to head over to Sonia's studio.

"I feel something strange about her.." the boy told Omega-Xis before he took a step before himself.

'Eh? Really? I didn't feel anything,' the alien shrugged.

* * *

'Was that your boyfriend?' Vul asked curiously.

"No, I barely even know him, Vul," Hoshi replied calmly.

'Eh? So he's just a friend like that Misora girl?' Hoshi nodded at her transer as she continued down the hall of the lab.

"I met him on the same day I met you just at totally different times."

The fox hummed a little and forcefully closed the terminal.

'I see. We're near the exit right now, so don't talk to me. People are out there,' the fox said lazily.

"You just want to sleep don't you…"

The girl scratched her head tiredly and let out a sigh as she neared the streets in front of AMAKEN lab, suddenly hearing an explosion behind her, causing her to wobble a little.

"…..?!"

The girl turned around swiftly to see a violet beam of light shoot out of the building where the main computer room was located. Subaru, Luna, Kizamaru, and Gonta fell from the violent shake the explosion created, wincing at the impact with the hard ground.

"Vul… What was that?" Hoshi asked, a frighten tone creeping up her voice.

"…. An FMian.."

"FMian?" the girl asked her wizard.

"Yes, one of those FMians that's chasing Omega-Xis, Cygnus. He's the one that can't lay his trust on anyone," Vul told the girl.

"Distrusting… It sounds like a certain person I know…" the girl pondered.

"Hey! No time to think, but you need to act now! There he is!" the fox exclaimed as a blue beam shot out of the building and land on top of the rocket being built.

A man with a light blue complexion dressed in a mainly blue and white swan suit appeared from the beam, his arms crossed together as he stood at the tip of the rocket's nose gracefully.

'What the heck…. Who's that?' Luna asked from a distance.

Hoshi pulled back her bangs nervously and allowed it to drop to the side instead to get a clearer view, the center lock always slightly blocking her view of things.

"Did he perform an EM wave change with another person?" Hoshi asked, backing away a little.

"Utagai. Utagai Shinsuke," Vul said.

"Utagai… -san..?" Hoshi asked.

"His waves match perfectly with Cygnus' despite being very distrustful and I guess sort of greedy…" Vul pointed out.

"Greedy? I don't think so," Hoshi said, hiding behind a bush.

"AMACHI-SAN, YOU SHALL RECEIVE PUNISH MEANT FROM ME!" the man exclaimed out loud. "YOU SHALL PERISH! DISSAPPEAR WITH YOUR LAB AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

The fused human shot a ton of sharp stiff blue and yellow feathers at the laboratory from the air, creating more explosions and violent shakes on the surface of the Earth.

"This is going way too far.. What the heck is he even after?!" the girl exclaimed angrily.

"… The Andromeda Key.. Explain later, but your choice now. Fight or leave them be?" Vul offered.

Hoshi looked back at the building where evacuating workers were frantically running away from the face of danger.

"…. I'll.. I'll fight, I guess."

Vul sighed and closed the transer herself as she waited for the saying to be called out.

'No such thing as guessing, alright?'

"EM wave change! Fukushima Hoshi, on air!"

* * *

"AMACHI-SAN!" Subaru called to the injured man.

"Subaru!" the man called back, more projectile feathers being shot at the building.

"Utagai-san transformed?!" the boy asked quickly.

"It was right before my eyes, there's not a doubt about it.." he said as calm as possible.

Another violent shake shook the ground hard and caused everyone to go off balance for a little bit.

"I have to stop him!" the boy exclaimed, running off.

"S-SUBARU!" Amachi called frantically.

* * *

"Hey there, Cygnus. How's work treating you?" Vul asked casually.

The man turned to look at the fox and glowered, returning to attack everything in sight.

"It's Cygnus Wing now. I'm busy, what do you need?" Cygnus asked bluntly.

"Hmmm… What do I need…."

The fox pondered for a while and knocked back some of the feathers being shot at the lab.

"Cygnus, stop this at once!" Megaman exclaimed, finally making an appearance.

'Took long enough..' Vul thought.

Everyone stopped and looked at the boy curiously.

"Ah! Megaman!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Y-you're… Omega-Xis! Vulpecula… You set this up didn't you!?" Cygnus Wing exclaimed, swinging an arm behind him.

The girl lept away from the man before getting hit head on in the stomach and rested her hands behind her head uninterested.

"No, I didn't expect him to be here really," she lied.

"To think we'd meet here, at such a place, Cygnus!" Omega-Xis said.

'Heh, can this get any cheesier,' Vul chuckled.

"You will now refer me as Cygnus Wing! I am 'honored' to meet you, Omega. Now, hand over the key! The key to Andromeda!" the man commanded.

'How come I knew this was coming?' Vul asked.

Kyuubi sighed and waited for the two to finish exchanging greetings, wanting to just knock Cygnus off the rocket's nose.

"I'll have to turn the order down! I won't forgive you, the one who backstabbed me!" the alien on Megaman's arm exclaimed.

"Backstabbed, eh? I wonder what happened," Kyuubi said.

"Then I'll have to annihilate you, traitor, along with this laboratory that's filled with traitors!"

Kyuubi picked up her dual lance that hung in her tails and let out a long tired sigh.

'Finally…' Vul muttered.

"Cygnus feather!"

The man shot a barrage of feathers at the boy, Megaman dodging the shots swiftly and running off. The boy jumped into the air and aimed his own projectile at the man and shot it straight ahead, Cygnus flying off before it landed on him. Kyuubi leaped up to where the man flew off to and swung her blade at the man, only to block her multiple attacks with his sharp rock-hard wings. The man knocked the girl away as Megaman began leaping at buildings and objects to get up as high as the EM being. Kyuubi immediately stopped her heavy fall with her legs pushing back against an object Cygnus hit her towards, watching patiently as the other two collide in the air. The entire group watched carefully with shock written on their face, Kyuubi frowning intently at the scene. The two landed a blow on each other, Megaman landing back onto the ground and Cygnus stopping in midair. Megaman's left shoulder guard cracked at Cygnus' impact with his sharp feathers while Cygnus' right wing broke off a few feathers by Omega.

"Megaman is…" Luna began.

"They both are equally as powerful…" Gonta said.

"That Cygnus Wing guy is powerful!" Kizamaru said.

Hoshi gripped at her lance tightly and teleported behind Cygnus Wing, being noticed a second too late as she gave her dual lance a heavy strong swing, knocking the man towards the middle between Megaman and herself.

"So it looks like you are a dirty traitor as well, Vulpecula," he pointed out to Vul, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I prefer Lunar Kyuubi."

"Why are you holding back, Subaru!? You're going way too easy on him!" Omega-xis exclaimed.

"If I do any heavier damage than this, Utagai-san will-" The boy got cut off by his partner.

"It's the opposite, kid! The only way to rescue a fused human is to actually BEAT him!" the alien yelled.

"… Beat me? How impulsive..!" Cygus exclaimed disgustedly, shooting barrages of feathers at both Megaman and Lunar Kyuubi.

"This attack is getting boring you know," Vul stated, her human partner dodging the feathers quickly.

"Battle card, predation!" Megaman suddenly announced. "Gatling!"

The arm that had Omega-Xis' head connected to suddenly changed into a Gatling gun, catching Hoshi off guard a bit.

'Trouble! Trouble, trouble!' Vul shrieked quietly.

"Hide behind your tails!" Vul exclaimed.

The girl obeyed and pulled all nine tails to the front, four on each side and one above her head as she held on her lance for stray bullets. The boy was able to shoot at both of Cygnus' wings successfully; unaware of what's going to happen next.

"Megaman, you're so cool~!" Luna exclaimed, blushing at the sight.

"Keep at it! Keep shooting!" Gonta cheered.

The Satella Police Force finally came to the area of the fight and came to an abrupt stop, crashing into each other in the process.

"GOYODA, GOYODA, GOYODA! MEGAMAN AND OTHER INDIVIDUALS, SURRENDER PEACEFULLY, NOW!" the detective ordered, wearing a vaccum backpack on his back.

Backup came running behind him with shields in hand as Cygnus closed up his wings to project the bullets back. The being flew in front of the Satella Polices and allowed the projectiles to bounce back at the officers, causing them to dance and run off. The girl unraveled her tails and ran over to protect the police force from the bullets being shot at them, twirling her lance quickly to project it back and knocking some away with regular blocks and swings. The being finally forcefully opened up his wings and stopped the bullets from coming.

"It's my turn now!" he exclaimed, twirling quickly in place.

"Are you alright?" Hoshi asked awkwardly earning a small nod from the detective.

"Wataridori!" she heard the man exclaim as substitutes appeared.

Megaman shot a mega buster at the three birds, missing them completely.

"Th-they're too fast!" he stuttered.

"My minions will keep you BOTH company and for the time being, I'll… " he trailed off, flying off to the wave road.

Megaman watched the man fly off to space, unaware of the upcoming attack.

"Cygnus Wing just…"

"LOOK OUT!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

The boy looked back at the subs and took several hits from the summoned viruses, getting knocked back each time. The girl shot out fire towards the substitutes from her tail, also missing badly with the fast reaction they had. The detective came up to the viruses and began sucking them in to his vacuum, unable to get any in as Subaru shot his projectiles at them and getting rid of them for good. The man fell back and began to pant heavily from the fight the viruses put up with.

"Omega… Cygnus, no, Utaigai-san just abandoned the fight and flew to space!" the boy said worriedly.

Kyuubi walked over to the boy and stared at him calmly, looking over to where Cygnus Wings took off to.

"There's a way for you to get up there as well."

Inside the lab, the workers of AMAKEN were frantically working, searching on the system for errors that might've been encoded by Utagai himself.

"This is... that's strange..." a worker muttered, staring at the screen before him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Amachi asked the man, concern filling in his voice.

The worker turned around to face Amachi and took a deep breath in.

"There's an old abandoned satellite falling back down to earth! It's heading this way!" he exclaimed.

Amachi frowned at the news. "WHAT?!"

A low chuckle came from Cygnus as he watched the satellite fall from the sky quickly. "Hehe, Utagai originally created a plan for revenge... Using it now wouldn't be such a bad idea, hahaha!" the alien laughed to himself.

The crowd around the laboratory on Earth looked up into the sky when a person pointed out the falling satellite.

"What..? A satellite… it's.. falling?!" Subaru asked in panic.

"Is it really falling down at us? That's impossible!" Detective Goyoda exclaimed, catching the two fused human's attention.

'It's probably HIS doing...' Hoshi muttered emphasizing the word 'his'.

"There are only seven minutes and thirty second before it lands! Evacuate the area immediately!" Amachi announced.

Everyone began to scream running off the campus from the lab as Kyuubi stood at her spot and watched the object fall. The detective failed to remain calm and ordered every one to get out as quickly as possible, staying at the same spot he's been at.

"Evacuate now! Quickly!"

'Cygnus is controlling that falling satellite, so we have to get up there as well,' Omega-xis told the boy, Hoshi overhearing it.

"Are you going?" Vul asked.

Hoshi thought for a bit and shook her head.

"No, I believe they can handle this one," Kyuubi told her partner.

"Go? But how?" Subaru asked.

"We're going to use the same method he used!"

Kyuubi walked up next to the boy and pointed at the route leading to space.

"That's the one he used I believe," she said, dropping her hand back down.

"I see…! Thanks," the boy said, leaping up to the wave road and traveling up to space.

"Megaman.. is going to space?" the detective asked, looking at his transer curiously.

"Sir, please evacuate in case anything goes wrong," Kyuubi asked, smiling at the man.

Detective Goyoda frowned a little and stubbornly remained at his spot as Kyuubi walked off behind him returning back to her original form once she passed by some equipment.

Megaman successfully made on board of the falling satellite and began to look around to the FMian.

"I WON'T LET YOU INTERFERE, MEGAMAN!" the fused human exclaimed as the boy spot Cygnus Wing standing on the opposite side of him, his arms crossed at his chest.

'This is only the beginning of the act... I WILL destroy this filthy planet filled with traitors!' Utagai spat harshly.

In the laboratory below the falling object, Amachi remained inside to find a way to stop the satellite from coming any closer, failing to do so.

"It's no use.. I can't take control over that satellite!" he said to himself angrily. "There's only six more minutes left until impact.."

"U-Utagai-san... Why is it that you can't trust anyone?" Megaman asked.

'I've finally realized it.. Disloyalty is a natural instinct in mankind and that THEY SHOULD BE WIPED OFF THE SURFACE OF THE UNIVERSE CLEAN!' he exclaimed.

Omega-Xis couldn't take the man's reasons to heart and decided to scold Utagai.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" the alien yelled. "Disloyalty? Treachery? Those qualities are mankind's only instinct? Then what about Subaru and his action towards you!? Don't tell me you forgot that this idiot shared with you half of his food even though he was famished."

"Omega?" Subaru called curiously.

Utagai reacted to the statement the alien gave him and began remembering what happened the day before. The man suddenly screamed as the wave change began to cancel out, Cygnus panicking at the results.

"W-what?! My... body...! My... freedom!" he grunted.

"He's starting to lose control!" Subaru pointed out.

"Subaru! Shoot at him, NOW!" Omega-Xis told the boy as he took in a battle card.

Hoshi checked her terminal constantly and looked back up at the sky a little worried if the results would fail.

'ONLY TWO MINUTES AND THIRTY SECONDS LEFT!' Amachi warned, desperation filling in his voice.

"How long do you think this will take him?" the girl asked Vul.

'Well, if he's lucky then maybe an hour,' the alien said.

Her partner frowned at the statement and shook her head, replying to the fox.

"We'd be dead by then..."

Hoshi waited for a little longer nervously before looking up, noticing red streaks in the sky falling away from the lab and into the ocean.

'It looks like he successfully did it..' Hoshi muttered, smiling a little.

The workers cheered happily and sobbed in relief as they saw pieces of the broken satellite redirecting it's target.

"W-WE'RE SAVED!" they exclaimed.

"Is he a friend…? Or a foe…?" the detective said out loud to himself.

'Close call, I must say,' Vul said as Hoshi walked away from the group. 'I was expecting him to fail.'

Hoshi shook her head and closed her transer carefully.

"I trust that he can handle these situations himself if he even wanted too," Hoshi chuckled.

* * *

**So, busy. Don't know if I should continue… Hmm.. /: -sigh- Procrastination at it's finest...  
**

_**~stormy003**_


	10. Chapter 9

Hoshi collapsed onto her bed tiredly after the entire event at AMAKEN, looking at her transer in silence. The girl suddenly groaned and turned on her bed uncomfortably, sitting up straight after a few seconds had passed.

"Hey, Vul?" Hoshi asked.

The fox appeared out of her blue Pegasus transer and stared. An awkward silence passed the two as they continued their little staring contest, Hoshi breaking away first.

"Did Cygnus call you Vulpecula? Like the constellation in the starry night sky?" Hoshi asked curiously, blinking out her weary state.

"Constellations? I mean i know you guys can see stars from down here, but what is a constellation?" Vul asked.

Hoshi dropped her arm off the bed with disbelief, her hair suddenly in a mess.

"Well, a constellation is a group of stars that create a recognizable pattern in the sky... Scientists name them when they figure out what the patterns create," Hoshi explained. "Some examples of constellation names are Cygnus, Vulpecula, Ophiuchus, and Taurus.."

Vul settled down a little and tried resting on the floor next to the girl's bed.

"That sure does sound like our names... I guess you could say we are named after your so called constellations.."

"That Omega-Xis guy though.. He isn't named after anything I know of," Hoshi continued.

"Right... By the way, Girly, are you visiting your friend Misora today or what?" Vul asked, flying back into the transer and leaving a small disintegrating trail of neon orange.

Hoshi sat silently and thought for a bit, falling off her bed after she realized she hasn't visited her friend yet.

"REMIND ME THIS EARLIER NEXT TIME!" the girl whined, getting up from the floor and dashing out madly from her room.

'Sorry, kid, but I would've delayed your time even longer if i wanted to,' Vul said, chuckling mischievously.

"DID YOU TURN OFF MY ALARM ON HER OR SOMETHING?!"

'Maybe, maybe not~!' Vul sang.

The girl ran to the train station clumsily, her chest burning from the long distant sprint. The doors began to close on the girl as she reached out her hand to jump into the freight only to be grabbed by another person and dragged in quickly. The train's automatic door nearly closed on her foot once she was dragged in by another girl, falling over onto the floor.

'Ah... ow... Thank you very much...' Hoshi muttered, rubbing her head in pain.

"You're very welcome!" a peppy female voice responded. "You got lucky that you made it on time, otherwise you'd only be able to make it halfway in here."

Hoshi stood up and brushed her clothes from the heavy fall. Looking up to see the girl who helped her, Hoshi's eyes widened a little as she took in the girl's appearance; almost exactly like Subaru. The girl wore identical looking purple shirt and pair of pants with a blue fingerless glove unzipped jacket over the shirt topped with a silver shard pendant, the pants, pendant, and jacket looking just like the boy's. A T-bracelet was visible over her gloved wrist and to top off her outfit wear the identical blue boots she wore. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a half-moon pony tail as her bangs were pulled away on the right side of her face, revealing her brown eye, and the rest on the left covered her left face.

"My name's Hoshikawa Suyuri, and you?" the girl introduced herself.

"Hoshikawa...? Y-Y-YOU... YOU LOOK A LOT LIKE SUBARU-KUN!" Hoshi exclaimed in a panicky tone, backing up a little in shock.

The identical girl smiled and tilted her head to the side, brushing her bangs a little out of her face.

"You know Subaru? How sweet! I'm his older twin and you haven't told me your name yet!" the girl replied, opening up her eyes and dropping her bangs back to where it was.

"A-ah, right! My name! ... What was... RIGHT, RIGHT! I'm Fukushima Hoshi!" Hoshi answered back, still confused with the entire jig.

'Did you just forget your own name?' Vul asked, laughing to herself.

'Shut up, this is just very shocking.'

"Did you just say something, Hoshi-chan?" Suyuri asked, flashing an innocent grin to the new acquaintance of hers.

'Hoshi-chan..? Already talking to me so formally?' Hoshi thought awkwardly. "No! Not at all, I was just wondering what Subaru-kun is doing!"

"Ehh? Does that mean you take interest in my brother?" the brown haired girl asked, swiping her bangs away to reveal and wink.

Hoshi turned a little red and lowered her eyes.

"What? No! He's just a friend!" the girl exclaimed.

Suyuri began to laugh at the reaction she got out of the girl and allowed her bangs to fall back in front of her left eye. Hoshi's face softened at the girl's laugh and smiled, joining in the laugh with her.

"So, which stop are you going to get off at?" Suyuri asked after their laughter died down.

"The next one. It seems like we're almost there," Hoshi replied.

"Aah! I'm getting off at the next stop too! Wanna hang out for a little bit?"

Hoshi blinked and smiled after silence caught up to them.

"Sure, I don't mind.." the girl replied quietly.

The two girls continued to talk until they arrived to their designated location.

"So, where are you headed to?" Suyuri asked.

"To a friend's place. She can wait so don't worry," Hoshi replied. "How about you?"

"I see.. Well, I was walking around to get the feel of Echo again," Suyuri said. "Hey, want to go shopping? You could use a new style and wear cute clothes!"

Hoshi looked over at the girl with confusion and tilted her head.

'Excuse me..?' Hoshi mumbled. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"Come on, let's go clothes shopping!" Suyuri exclaimed.

'C-clothes shopping?' Hoshi repeated quietly, blushing shyly at the statement.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Normally, I'm not like this, but you do need to clean up a little," the girl replied.

'Clean up...?'

"Besides, you'd look good in quite a lot of outfits!"

'She's just rambling now..' Vul suddenly said.

Suyuri grabbed Hoshi's arm and pulled her away into a clothing store nearby as she continued to reason the girl with fashion.

"I understand that you dress in a more masculine way like I do, but it does look a bit messy.. A slate colored short sleeved collared short jacket with cyan colored edge and a creamy yellow baggy fingerless gloved shirt with green lines and hems. Slate colored pants with 2 cyan bands hanging on them and cream sneakers with green lines and heel are matched with your shirt and jacket," the girl noted, looking at Hoshi's clothes. "It doesn't seem to fit in with each other..."

Hoshi stared at Suyuri uncomfortably, getting dragged around the store as the girl picked out some clothes.

"R-really? I think it fits just fine..." Hoshi said. "My pink hair and blue eyes also some how blends in with it I think, well that's what my friend, Tsukasa-kun, said.."

Suyuri held out some clothes to the girl in pairs and grinned.

'I know this is sudden, but I happen to be an idol,' the girl whispered, shoving Hoshi into the nearest changing room.

'Oh great, another special friend who's an idol! And then there is me, an ordinary girl!' Hoshi thought nervously.

A few seconds later, Hoshi came out of the dressing room in a green high-low skirt with a white baggy tank top, a yellow cardigan to cover up her arms.

"Hmmm, next one!" Suyuri called.

Hoshi sighed and returned to the stall for the next outfit the girl picked. A few more seconds later, the girl came back out in red jeans and a grey crew neck.

"It seems a bit... eh..." the girl began. "Next!"

Hoshi went back in to change her clothes again and stepped back out after her swap. The girl was now clad in a white and purple striped short sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless jacket, a hood connected to it. The striped shirt had loose drooping sleeves, slipping off her shoulders about a good inch. Black short shorts were matched with the jacket and shirt and underneath the shorts were red tights. To top off the outfit the girl wore a black loose large cap with a pair of shades resting at it's rim.

"Black or brown boots would go great with this outfit!" Suyuri commented, running off to find the pair of boots.

"Question, Suyuri... Why do I have a pair of shades for these clothes?" Hoshi asked, looking upwards.

"Why not? It looks good, right?" Suyuri asked. "I'm going to have you wear this out!"

'I guess so...' the girl mumbled.

* * *

"Thanks for spending time with me, but I should get going now," Hoshi said, tying up the laces on her new brown knee high boots.

Suyuri smiled and gave a nod.

"No, thank you for agreeing to this! It was nice meeting you! Would you like me to say hello to Subaru for you?" the girl offered.

Hoshi stood up and gave a quick stretch, sticking out her hands right after. Suyuri accepted and returned the gesture casually. A quick sky blue and silver wave flashed next to the girl with the pendant, catching Hoshi a little off guard.

"Sure, why not? It was nice meeting you as well. I'll be seeing you around then," Hoshi said, waving to the girl and walking off.

Suyuri happily waved at the girl as she left for the studio, continuing her search for her twin brother, Subaru.

'Vul, did you see white waves suddenly appearing next to Suyuri out of nowhere?' Hoshi asked quietly.

'It's another FM-ian, I believe...' Vul replied.

"I see... Well, we're not going to do anything about it unless she goes beserk then."

Hoshi entered the studio and waltz into Sonia's room casually, knocking the door before entering.

"Hey, Misora," the girl greeted tiredly, looking around the occupied room.

"Hey, Hoshi! Whoa... What's with the clothes today? It's not like you.." Misora commented.

Hoshi chuckled and sat down on the couch before her, leaning her head backwards and allowing her hat and shades slip off.

"I met a new friend and she made me change my fashion senses. Don't worry, I'll revert back to my usual clothes soon," the girl replied, slurring some of her words.

"Interesting... Why don't you come with me for clothes shopping then? I'll get you tons of cute clothes!" Misora offered .

"Ehh... It's just clothes though..." Hoshi sighed, standing up and walking behind the couch to pick up her accessories.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Misora exclaimed earning a small smile from Hoshi.

Hoshi set down her cap and shades next to her on the couch and grabbed the sheet music in front of her. Misora smiled and sat down next to her close friend, leaving her guitar next to the couch.

"So, when is you're next concert?" Hoshi suddenly asked.

"Hmmmm, I'm not even sure myself.. Ask my crappy manager if you like," the girl hummed, annoyed with the thought of her manager. "I really don't care what he does, just as long he let's me do what I want, but nooooo! He has to be an arse about everything!"

Hoshi laughed at the face expressions Misora was making as she mentioned her manager in a cold disgusted way.

"It's a good thing he knows nothing about me and I've been visiting for how long now? More than two years," Hoshi pointed out.

"Ah, he's just a greedy old pig slack, a money grubber you know?" Misora commented, making frowning pig faces and puffing out her cheeks.

The two girls began to burst out laughing at their own silly conversation, leaning back onto the comfortable couch. Their laughter began to die down as they tried to catch their breath after a moment.

"You know, I should bring you up stage with me the next concert. I'll have you watch out for Gold or he'll start using you to rack up some more money," Misoka sang.

"Might as well not bring me up there then, haha. But whatever you say," Hoshi replied.

Sonia chuckled and scratched her head, grinning sheepishly.

"Is there school tomorrow?" Misora asked curiously.

Hoshi sighed and gave a nod to the girl.

"Don't be late~ You're always late to school when I call you," the singer giggled.

"Righttttt, it's not like I want to go to school," the student said, frowning a little.

Misora scanned her friend's outfit again, looking over the clothes several times.

"... I can't take your clothes seriously," Misora suddenly said. "I admit that it looks cute on you, but it's wayyy abnormal for you to where volunteerily."

'She's quite right, you know?' Vul suddenly commented. 'It's not really right seeing you actually wear girly clothes, Girly."

'Then don't call me girly...' Hoshi muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Misora asked.

"Not at all. Just thinking to myself."

* * *

'So, who do you think Megaman could be?' the fox asked.

"Eh? Why this all of a sudden?" Hoshi asked the fox, walking back home after her visit.

'Just curious. You must be suspecting someone right?'

Hoshi stared straight ahead and thought for a bit.

"I kind of do actually... He sort of reminds me of someone..." Hoshi began.

'Hoshikawa Subaru?' Vul asked.

"Correct, but I don't think I should suspect him for anything. He seems like an innocent person," the girl replied.

'Innocent as in...?'

"As in not making contact with an alien."

Hoshi suddenly remembered Subaru's visualizers he always had on his head.

"Or maybe not..." Hoshi corrected herself slowly. "The visualizer does allow him to communicate and see living EM-Waves..."

'Does that mean you ARE suspecting him?' Vul continued.

"I guess so. Can't really do anything about that, but try to prove the theory right," the girl responded, taking off her hate quickly to brush her bangs and putting it back on.

'Then we shall. Keep a close eye on him,' the alien suggested.

"Does it look like I have the time to do that?" Hoshi asked awkwardly, blushing a little. "It's not like I want to stalk him.."

Vul began to laugh out of nowhere and stopped to calm down.

'I understand what you are thinking, but just looked out for him when he's near, simple?'

Hoshi smiled and looked at her opened transer.

"That works too. Only when I bump into him though and what about his twin, Suyuri? That white and blue FM-ian I saw earlier.. How come I saw it?" Hoshi asked.

Vul thought for a moment and began to hum in deep thought.

"I'm not sure... Normally humans can't see us unless we allow them to, not even the faintest tiny wave would be visible. You're different. I never showed myself to you, but I noticed you staring at me curiously the day I followed you," the orange alien explained.

"That's weird... I'm able to see aliens like you even if you don't want to show yourself and Subaru-kun can see the entire wave world with his visualizer. Then what about Suyuri? Do you think she's acquainted to that being?" Hoshi asked, opening the front door to enter.

'She could be... Who knows? Us FM beings tend to keep our partners hidden when we are merged together. We don't want the Satella Police to suspect you humans and capture us. It'll be very inconvenient if your identity was revealed because they would know who to look for to catch the FM-ians. If your identity is hidden they won't know where we are. It's a win-win situation, really. Humans don't get into trouble while us aliens get to merge with the perfect vessel and help you humans stay safe, not really..' Vulpecula explained.

"How nice..." Hoshi muttered sarcastically, taking out a bowl of salad in the fridge to eat.

"Well It's nice for us, but I don't know about you guys," the fox said, leaving the device. "Oh, by the way, I hid some grass in your salad."

Hoshi's eyes widened a little at the statement as she set down her utensil and pushed the fresh vegetables away from her.

"... Pfft.. I was just messing with you! Have you forgotten? I'm not made of matter! I can't grab onto grass or anything like that!" the alien laughed.

'I feel like an idiot now..' Hoshi muttered, face planting the table.

* * *

**Heyyy, sorry it took so long for me to update guys! Lot's of school work and I had community service today. We raised $1 million+ today~! So proud of everyone who went to Light The Night! It was an amazing night indeed, very memorable!**

** Anyways, what do you think of Hoshi's outfit? Weird and out of place? Nice? Clownish? I'd like to know your opinions after reading this chapter! If you were to give her a new outfit and color scheme, what would it be like? Private message or review your answers! I'll enjoy reading them all! xD**

**I made a new character a few days ago and I don't know what anime I should let her represent for. Her name is Himura Minako and I haven't created information or a color scheme for her yet. I was thinking of letting her represent Hunter X Hunter along with Yukimura Kiyoko/Kuromi, but normally I don't have multiple OCs for one series. Your opinion?**

_**~stormy003**_


	11. Chapter 10

"So what are you going to do now, Hoshi?"

The girl slipped on her usual baggy cream and bright green shirt over her head, sticking her fingers through the glove holes of the shirt. Vul continued to watch her partner lazily get ready for the day and flipped onto her back boringly.

"Planet AM to Hoshi, oh wait, we're on Earth. You have school today so hurry up!" the alien joked.

"I don't really care about school, but what's the hurry?" Hoshi piped up, slipping on her transer and checking the time.

Vul warped into the device and stared directly at the girl's ocean blue eyes.

"It's school. Why don't you ever go to school early?" the fox asked.

"... Accidents happen, enough said!" the girl said brightly, hiding her frustration.

'Accident, huh?'

"Let's just go now," Hoshi said swinging her backpack onto her shoulder.

The girl walked out of the house and headed over directly to school,.stretching her arms above her head.

"Sensei better not lecture me again... I'm actually going to be earlier than usual today," hoshi told herself.

* * *

'Today, I will make that Subaru go to school TODAY!' Luna growled to herself.

The girl slowly reached over to the doorbell, the door suddenly swinging open before her finger made contact with the button. Subaru gave a long tired yawn and rubbed at his eyes, bags forming underneath them.

'I'm going to school now, Mom...' the boy muttered walking away from the building.

Luna's jaw dropped wide open as she stared at the boy with disbelief. The girl turned over to look at his mother and pointed at the boy with shocked, a bunch of noise coming out of her throat, yet no words came out.

"H- Wha- Wh- HUH?!" the girl exclaimed.

"I know, I'm surprised myself," Subaru's mother said, putting weight on her left leg.

"Bye, Mom! I'll catch up with Subaru and see how he's doing!" Suyuri exclaimed, dashing out of the door to catch up to her brother.

"Have fun you two!"

Luna sputtered a few more words and earned a pat on her shoulder, her right eye now twitching with confusion. The door behind her closed shut softly, leaving the girl there all by herself.

"... W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

* * *

Subaru gave another long yawn as he headed to the bus station with his sister following behind him excitedly.

"How are you so energetic for school..?" the boy asked, looking over at his twin.

His lowered eyelids made him look really tired and uninterested even though his voice only sounded strain from the lack of sleep.

"Well, you're finally going to school after how long now? And it's also by your own will! How can I not be happy?" Suyuri asked, smiling brightly at the boy.

Footsteps were heard behind the two as they continued to wait for the late vehicle to come, a light poke suddenly contacted the back of Subaru's neck.

"Ah! Wha-?" Subaru said, looking behind him.

The boy's tired brown eyes made contact with ocean blue eyes once again as he eyed the person behind him curiously. Hoshi gave a small smile and lifted up her hand to give a small quick wave.

"Hey. You look like you had a rough night," the girl began, yawning a little.

"I guess you can say that..." Subaru trailed off, looking away a little.

The boy's memory from yesterday and of course last night began to flow back into his brain, increasing in speed every few seconds.

_'Hey, Subaru?' Omega-Xis asked._

_"What? What is it?" his partner replied._

_'Remember when you mentioned classmates and school?'_

_Subaru didn't reply back to the alien, not wanting to talk about the place he's been isolating himself from._

_'What's a school? And why don't you go to school like what you mother asks you to do?' the alien continued._

_"... It's a place to study.. And I don't want to go," Subaru finally said, breaking the small silence he kept up._

_'I want to see this place called 'school'! Come on, let's go to 'school'' Omega-Xis suddenly exclaimed, emphasizing the word every time he mentioned it._

_"No thanks. I can study here at home where I feel most comfortable with."_

_The alien groaned a little and began to throw a fit._

_'I want to go to school! It's boring here! Subaruu! Hey!'_

_Hours, minutes, seconds, milliseconds and much more continued to pass by as the day continued with the whining alien and the poor irritated boy, the sun beginning to set._

_'I WANT TO GO! I'M BOREDDDDDD! SUBARUUUUUUU, LET'S GOOOO!'_

_The boy groaned and tightened his grip on his pencil, trying his best to ignore his wizard. __Even more time passed and it was now night time, Subaru trying to sleep and Omega still complaining and whining to get what he wants._

_'SUBARU! SCHOOL! I WANT TO GO! NOW! NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, NOWWWWW!'_

_Subaru snapped opened his eyes to a glare and promptly sat up from bed without delay, getting off his bed and turning on the lights. The boy took out one of his shirts and walked over to where his transer was, the device Omega-Xis was inhabiting in temporarily or so he said._

_'Ha?' the alien said, unaware of the deadly presence around his chosen partner._

_Loud banging and clanking noises were now heard along with several screams and struggling groans in the boy's room, waking up the other family members in his house. Subaru was now panting heavily, staring at the device in frustration as it shook and moved side to side, Omega-Xis' voice being muffled by the cloth._

_'MMMFFH! MPHMF!' the alien tried saying._

_'Subaru? What are you doing up there? Are you trying to construct a sofa or something?' his mother asked. 'Go to sleep!'_

_"Okay, Mom!" the boy replied as he returned his attention to the transer._

_"We are NOT going to SCHOOL, you got that?!" the boy gritted._

_'MFHHHHH MFFHHHHHHHHHHHH!'_

_"_You seem to look tired yourself," Subaru pointed out after remembering the horrid experience of sleep deprivation.

Hoshi let out a chuckle and gave a small shrug.

"Slightly.. Hello, Suyuri-san," Hoshi greeted normally, looking at the girl closely.

"Hiya!" the female twin replied.

The sky blue and silver waves from yesterday were nowhere to be found near the girl, leaving Hoshi a little doubtful.

'I'm sure there was white or silver waves near her...' Hoshi thought.

"Aww, you're not wearing the clothes I picked out for you today!" Suyuri whined.

"Ah... Right... Sorry," the girl replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Wear them tomorrow, okay?" Suyuri asked, smiling at Hoshi brightly.

"... Fine, fine.." the girl reluctantly agreed.

"Yes! You'll look great!"

Hoshi sobbed a little to herself as the bus finally arrived, loading the students to bring to school. Subaru sat down in the empty middle row as Suyuri shoved Hoshi next to the boy and sat down next to her. The two students almost collided their heads together, missing by an inch.

"Careful, Suyuri-san, you don't want us to get hurt now," Hoshi said uncomfortably.

The girl just let out a giggle and stuck out her tongue playfully as she knocked her own head lightly with her fist. Hoshi smiled and shook her head, trying to get comfortable on the seat in between the twins.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked, giving a tired smile to the girl next to him.

"Just fine, don't worry about me."

* * *

Finally arriving at Kodamasho Elementary School, Subaru and Hoshi parted ways with Suyuri and went to class after dropping her off at the office for her class. The two chattered tiredly and exchanged laughter and jokes to each other on the way to their classroom, A-2.

"This is our classroom and your seat is over here right behind me. It's good to finally have you in class," Hoshi said, sticking out her hand for a shake.

The boy smiled and returned the gesture without hesitation.

"Likewise."

"You know, school was never really entertaining for me, but since you're here now, let's see how things turn out like," Hoshi told the boy, sitting down in her seat.

Subaru nodded and sat down in his own assigned seat letting out another tired and contagious yawn.

'Whoa, Luna-san, what sorcery did you use on him?' Gonta asked surprisedly.

'Really, I don't know... He just.. went,' Luna replied.

'At least he's now in class and the attendance sheet will finally be completely filled," Kizamaru said.

'So this is a school...' Omega-Xis said entertainingly.

'Yes, yes, now, be quiet and don't you dare do anything funny since you got what you wanted,' Subaru hissed quietly.

'Leave that to me! It may be even better than being cooped up in that room of yours,' the alien exclaimed.

Subaru slapped his forehead and groaned a little, leaving Hoshi a little confused.

'Is he crazy or is it just me?' Vul asked with interest.

'Ha, I don't even know.. Maybe he seriously didn't have enough sleep,' Hoshi replied.

"Fukushima-san!" the teacher called catching the attention of the students in the room.

Hoshi flinched and looked up over to the teacher of the class, staring at her awkwardly and a little frightened. The teacher continued to stare back at the girl with a straight face on, looking a little to serious for the girl's liking.

'W-what, did I fail a test of something?' Hoshi asked herself. 'Impossible.. We haven't had a test yet and I never failed a single one.. Well, yet...'

The teacher finally softened her face expression and changed it to a smile.

"Thank you for coming on time today for once," she said sincerely.

Hoshi let out a breath and sank a little in her seat.

"Please don't scare me like that.." the girl practically begged.

The teacher chuckled and sat down at her desk, taking out the things she needed for her lessons.

"What did she mean by 'for once?'" Subaru asked, leaning over to talk to the girl.

"Every single day I come to class late and I mean really late," Hoshi shrugged.

"Hoshikawa Subaru-san, thank you for attending class with us today," the teacher said, giving him a smile.

Subaru loosened up a little after she thanked him, his heartbeat slowing down a little from the scare.

"We're one and the same," Hoshi joked, giggling a little.

Subaru chuckled at the girl's statement and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Lesson in class continued on silently as their teacher continued to teach the class the subject math, Omega-Xis growing really bored and losing his interest in school.

'Aughhhh, this is so boring...' he complained.

'Shhh... You said you'd be quiet..' Subaru said, putting a finger up to his lips.

An hour passed as class continued at it's usual pace, Hoshi yawning a little.

'Bored, bored, bored! How do you survive here?!' the alien exclaimed.

Subaru forced his transer closed as it continued to clap and open whenever his wizard talked.

'Be. Quiet!'

Another hour passed by as the teacher moved onto the next subject to teach, Subaru now resting his head on the transer to keep it shut. The bpy's head continued to bounce up and down as the alien complained about being so bored to death.

'That's it, I'm out of here!' Omega-Xis exclaimed, leaving the device and going through the black board.

"A-ah! Wait!" Subaru suddenly said, standing up from his seat.

Hoshi blinked at the board after seeing a quick zap of green waves hinted with dark blue, curiously looking behind her to see the boy blush at his actions.

"Is something the matter, Hoshikawa-san?" the teacher asked.

"N-no, nothing at all, Sensei.." the boy stuttered.

Hoshi rolled her eyes and smiled at his response amusingly, sticking out her tongue at the boy playfully. Subaru noticed and gave a sheepish grin at the girl as he sat back down in his seat, returning his attention to the book before him.

* * *

Class finally ended a few moments after the commotion Omega-Xis created in class, Suyuri coming in class to find her twin and Hoshi.

"Ah! Hoshi-chan! Subaru!" the girl called, the two snapping their heads towards her.

Hoshi and Subaru smiled at Suyuri and waved back at her, packing their things quickly to meet up. Luna walked over towards the two with her lackeys and smiled confidently at Subaru.

"Subaru. I have something to talk to you about," the president said, her hands on her hips.

"Like...?"

Luna grabbed the boys arm and then walked out of the room quickly to start a tour for the boy for not being at the school for a whole 3 year.

"..."

"Looks like I'll stay here and wait then..." Hoshi said, looking away.

Suyuri nodded and followed the group to get a better look at the entire place, making sure nothing happens to her brother.

"I'll just keep an eye out for them.."

* * *

**Stormy: Next chapter will contain-**

**Hoshi: A fight!**

**Stormy: ... Please don't cut me off like that...**

**Hoshi: Sorry, I just had to! -sticks out tongue playfully-**

**Vul: I messed up with your poll, Stormy.  
**

**Omega-Xis: You know they won't fall for that..**

**Stormy: Haha, thanks for telling me. There's a poll on my page so check it out if you like and vote for your favorite OC! If you don't know the others, check out my other stories! **

**Subaru: Hey, isn't Friday Halloween?**

**Sonia: Bingo! And we'd like to ask you readers random things! **

**Vul: Don't worry it's not personal. In every story, Stormy will post a random question the same for each until she posts the NEXT chapter of the stories.**

**Omega-Xis: So if they post a question in this fanfic the other fanfics will have the same question and then when she updates each stories' chapter, the newest chapter for all stories being written will have a different question to be answered. Stormy will answer the question they ask for you guys as well.**

**Sonia: You can also send a random question to Stormy through PM or review and they will answer your question in return!**

**Stormy: Right, right... Anyways.. Question, Are you excited for Halloween? Good! What are you going to dress up as? Me? Of course I'm excited! I'm dressing up as Pokemon Trainer/Gym Leader Green. I'm going to need to find an Eevee, hehe... My close friend and I usually dress up as each other's rivals/partners and it has never changed. Let me know your answer! This same question is going to be on To Forget Or To Be Forgotten, The One Dream, and Challenge Accepted? since it hasn't been asked yet.**

**Everyone: Enjoy the chapter and answer in review or just PM! Bye!**

**_~stormy003_  
**


End file.
